La Balance
by Kawa-Yamo
Summary: Kiba et Naruto étaient comme des lumières, apportant de l'espoir à ceux qui les entouraient.   Mais l'ANBU Shino s'était si profondément perdu dans les ténèbres que les lumières lui brulaient les yeux.    ItachixSino
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Je vous échange mon trésor (sort une machine a café) contre Naruto! Non? Vous ne voulez pas? T_T Méchant Masashi Kishimoto!

Résumé : Shino est maintenant Anbus et plus solitaire que jamais, il consomme. Au cours d'une mission solitaire, il perd connaissance devant Itachi qui l'emmène avec lui. Mais pourquoi les Aburames ont toujours cachés leurs visages? ItachixShino, yaoï, drame, psychologie (nulle pour les résumés T.T)

Donc voici le prologue de ma toute première fanfic! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Bonne lecture!

**La Balance**

Il n'était maintenant qu'à une centaine de mètres de sa cible. Sortant soudainement de l'ombre devant les cinq gardes tout en tirant avec l'adresse de l'habitude le katana de sont dos. D'un mouvement fluide, il égorgea le garde le plus près de lui et dans le même mouvement trancha complètement la tête du second avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu sortir une arme.

L'assassin tourna sur lui même en suivant le mouvement de sa lame pour reprendre de la vitesse et le planta dans le cœur d'un homme qui posait sa main sur sont sabre. Sans prendre le temps de la retirer, il poussa puissamment sur la poignée du katana qui pénétra jusqu'à la garde dans la chair de l'homme en embrochant au passage la femme derrière lui, éclaboussant de sang l'uniforme déjà recouvert de tâches carmines du tueur. Il abandonna sont arme, calculant la probabilité qu'elle ne bloque avant d'avoir été complètement ressortie trop importante.

Il se retourna pour affronter –tuer serait plus juste—son dernier adversaire. Ayant eu le temps d'enregistrer la situation, contrairement a ses malheureux camarades, le ninja avait de tirer sont sabre et s'était positionné en garde. L'assassin fléchit les jambes et releva légèrement ses mains, se préparant à combattre son ennemi armé les mains nues, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de sortir une autres des armes réparties sur sont corps pour contrer la lame.

Il analysa rapidement le niveau de sont vis-à-vis. Position impeccable, tenue offensive, un pied légèrement reculer comparer a l'autre, angle des coudes supérieure à 90 degrés sans que cela ne réduise sont périmètre de vision; Kendoka de niveau supérieur.

Le kendoka fit un pas en avant et tenta une touche de front. Le tueur s'abaissa aisément pour éviter le coup et par de même envoya un coup de pied horizontal dans l'articulation de son genou, faisant tomber l'homme au sol. Le kendoka vit tout simplement disparaître le ninja-assassin de devant lui. Il sentit une main froide aux longs doigts presser presque délicatement sous son menton pour l'empêcher de hurler alors qu'un avant bras entoura sont front, la main allant jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne pour avoir une meilleure prise. La mort le prit dans un craquement sonore.

***

Kiminito Yatsumïo, un informateur secret de l'akatsuki ayant des espions partout à travers le monde, regarda, les yeux exorbités, ses gardes-mercenaires réputés se faire exterminer avant d'avoir pu se remettent de leur surprise.

Il ressentit le parfum de la terreur se répandre sur lui alors que sont dernier garde glissait au sol, la nuque brisée. Il eut l'impression qu'ont l'égorgeait. Il commençait à suffoquer et ses membres tremblaient sous le choc nerveux. L'autre lui faisait maintenant face.

Kiminito, par un réflexe subconscient, examina l'homme qui avait décimé toutes les troupes de sa base. L'assassin n'était pas bien grand contrairement à se que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer. Sans être petit, il n'arrivait cependant pas plus qu'à l'épaule de sa future victime. L'informateur identifia facilement l'uniforme comme celui des ANBU de Konoha mais le masque manquait à l'appelle, se qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Le Yatsumïo afficha un sinistre sourire a cette constatation.

Un masque de tissu cachait cependant la moitié du visage de l'ANBU et ses yeux étaient dissimulés du monde, ne laissant qu'une partie de sa peau et de ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau à la vision de tous.

Le ninja observa l'informateur se redresser pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, malgré ses membres tremblants. Il mourrait en faisant face à son ennemi. Kiminito afficha un sourire sarcastique.

-Konoha me juge donc si insignifiant qu'il ne m'envoient qu'un futur ANBU pour m'éliminer? Dit-il dans l'intention de provoquer l'apparemment jeune assassin, sans grand résultat.

L'ANBU leva le bras avec une lenteur exagérée, jusqu'à se que le bout de ses doigts touchent le front de l'homme. Il portait des gants couvrant tout ses avant-bras contre la morsure glacial de l'hiver, qui étaient coupés aux doigts pour permettre une plus grande maniabilité, remarqua Kiminito, fixant la main comme si il s'attendait à se qu'elle ne se transforme en tentacule et ne le tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

L'assassin regarda sa victime glisser au sol avant de commencer des troubles sauts incontrôlables qui stoppairent au bout d'un moment. Il s'accroupit et posa son index et son majeur contre l'artère principale du cou de sa cible pour s'assurer d'avoir bien exécuté sont travail. La mort de Kiminito Yatsumïo confirmée, il récupéra une araignée aux couleurs sombres et à l'apparence inoffensive sur le front du cadavre. Règle ninja n°52; ne jamais se fier aux apparences, elles ne sont que camouflage.

Il récupéra son Katana et essuya le sang sur son gant pour empêcher que la lame ne s'émousse, puis le rangea dans le fourreau sur sont dos. Il prit un instant pour calculer le périmètre de la pièce. L'Hokage avait été claire : Aucune trace ne devait rester.

L'ANBU saisit un parchemin qui reposait dans l'une de ses poches et l'ouvrit tout en se mordant le pouce. Il fit un petit signe au milieu des écritures du parchemin à l'aide de son sang et une grande bouteille contenant un liquide inflammable apparût dans un bruit sonore.

En quelques instants il avait répartit le liquide dans la petite base sous-terraine. S'éloignant de trois bons mètres du portail, il lança une allumette contre la porte de bois qui s'enflamma aussi tôt. Une petite bourrasque fit bouger ses cheveux et rafraichit son corps toujours sous les effets énergisants de l'adrénaline. Un loup hurla au loin, comme pour compatir au sort des malheureux et ce fut sous un concert de hurlement que le jeune homme regarda le feu crépitant détruire les dernières preuves de leurs existences. Le ninja attendit que tout ne soit que cendres avant de quitter les lieux comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement. L'ANBU se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres à tout allure. Il serait à Konoha à la tomber de la nuit.

***

Les deux ninjas de classe moyenne affectés à l'entrer sud de Konoha se soir la ne s'étaient pas autant ennuyer depuis longtemps. D'habitude il y avait au moins deux équipes qui rentrait de mission à la tomber de la nuit, avec des genins beaucoup trop surexcités qui vantaient leur incroyable réussite aux deux hommes et criant et gesticulant pas moins que s'ils avaient été attaqués par une horde de fourmis enragées, mais l'à, rien! Pas même un chat égarer à nourrir ou des voyageurs fatigués qui vous parle un peu de leur trajet avec un accent terrible et des vêtements en lambeaux. C'était le tour de garde le plus pénible qu'ils avaient eu à supporter depuis leurs assignation aux registres de la porte.

Ils ne virent jamais l'ombre qui passa au dessus de leurs têtes, avec une fluidité digne des plus grands chats de gouttières, empestant l'odeur du sang et de la mort.

***

Sautant de toits en toits, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire plus qu'effleurer la surface dans le plus grand des silences, l'ANBU aux cheveux de nuit prit le temps de redresser la tête sur l'horizon pour observer la toile du monde se teinter du rose-doré le plus magnifique. Il parcourut rapidement les maisons que le sommeil commençait à gagner pour atteindre la tour de l'Hokage.

Prenant soin à ne pas être vu par aucun regard indiscret, il gravit la façade avec aisance jusqu'à la fenêtre du 5ème Hokage. Il pénétra et se retrouva face à face avec sa supérieure. Tsunade regarda les yeux rond comme des secoupes sont subordonné couvert de sueur et de sang mélangé qui teintaient sont uniforme et ses souliers engoués de terre faire irruption dans sont bureau. Ce dernier inclina simplement la tête.

-Tsunade-sama, mission d'examen accomplit.

La femme sembla revenir à elle-même au son de la voix aux intonations sensiblement graves et calme de son subordonné. Elle hocha la tête puis se détourna pour aller s'assoir a sont bureau en faisant signe au jeune homme d'approcher. Elle croisa les doigts, indiquant qu'elle était prête à écouter attentivement.

-Rapport?

-La cible ainsi que sa famille et tous les êtres vivants présents dans la base ont été éliminés. Aucunes preuves restantes.

-Hmm.... moyen utilisé pour détruire les preuves?

-Le feu.

-Bien. Je veux un rapport complet par écrit pour demain soir.

Elle se leva et intima à l'homme l'ordre de le suivre. Ils quittaient le bureau et traversairent un long couloir jusqu'à une porte surveillé par deux ANBU. Ils ouvrirent la porte qui se referma derrière le duo. Ils étaient à présent dans une petite pièce remplit de chandails avec un grand meuble contre le mur de droite. Tsunade désactiva un sceau de protection de sur un des tiroirs et en sortit un rouleau, de l'encre et un pinceau. Elle déroula le rouleau qui contenait une liste de noms et inscrivit le nom de l'homme à ses côtés à la fin de la liste pour finalement s'écarter du meuble. Le jeune homme s'avança et baissa sont masque pour mordre son pouce puis le remonta immédiatement. Il étampa sont sang en dessous de son nom, comme l'avait fait tous les autres.

L'Hokage rangea le rouleau avant d'ouvrir un autre tiroir et en sortir un masque représentant un loup et le tendis au ninja puis partit dans un couloir.

Il attendit qu'elle est quitter la salle avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de mettre le masque puis suivit les pas de sont aîné. Il déboucha dans une grande salle remplie d'ANBU qui le regardaient rejoindre leur supérieure a l'avant de l'assemblée.

-Ce soir, en temps que 5ème Hokage du village caché de Konoha du pays du feu et des responsabilités qui s'impliques à ce titre, j'assigne désormais un nouveau membre parmi l'unité des forces ninjas ANBU. Il sera une unité solitaire pour tous les genres de missions et se joindra parfois à des équipes ANBU pour certaines missions. Désormais, Shino Amburame, 16 ans, après avoir réussi la mission finale d'examen ANBU, portera le nom de Loup Noir dans l'unité. Shino Amburame, publiquement, est un ninja de classe moyenne qui porte les messages entre Suna et Konoha. Par le serment de ninja que vous avez fait, il est interdit à tout les ANBU dans cette salle de divulguer le poste réel de Shino, à moins d'extrême urgence.

Toute l'audience retira son masque. Shino regarda ses nouveaux égaux. Il se retrouvait à présent avec une double identité. En uniforme, il serait le Loup Noir. Le reste du temps, pour ses proches comme pour les civiles, il serait un simple ninja de classe moyenne pas assez habile et puissant pour passer Junnin. Si un ANBU dévoilait sont identité, il serait tuer. Le jeune Aburame sourit intérieurement. Ses _proches_? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait personne correspondant à se titre.

La balance pencha vers la folie et la tristesse.

**À SUIVRE....**

Notes de l'auteur

(Kawa)*Relit le prologue*

-Mouais.... c'est très bof! Je promets de faire mieux pour la suite!

(Shino)-O_O C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre?! J'ai l'air d'un misanthrope!

-Shino, tu es un misanthrope.

-...

-Bon alors, si il y a quelqu'un qui à lit ceci, sachez que Itachi apparait au prochain chapitre pour se ''heurter'' (au sens propre) à notre cher bug freak! Il y aura aussi énormément de yaoï dans cette fanfic alors si vous n'aimez pas, arrêter votre lecture ici! Aux autres, je vous supplie à genoux des reviews! Au moins pour me prouver que j'écrit pas cette fic pour les ténèbres du net! XD

Kawa xxxcaféééééxxxx


	2. Chp 1: Nouvelle mission

Disclamer: Si vous ne le savez pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas lut le prologue et ça, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Mot de l'auteure :

D'abord, merci pour les reviews. C'est très motivant de savoir que quelqu'un à lut mon petit prologue. Désoler pour le retard, mais je crois bien que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je donnais une date de postage. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres assez longs, alors les postes vont êtres écartés. Désoler pour les fautes mineures, mais étant vous aussi des humains je crois que vous pouvez comprendre, non? Je ne suis pas une experte en écriture et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. VRAIMENT désoler pour les quelques erreurs complètements stupides du prologue. Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions, alors ne vous gênez pas. Le genre d'écriture est différent du prologue mais aussi bon (j'espère).

(J'écris les chiffres et les degrés comme ça me chante, j'ai pas envie de me faire chier pour si peu, désoler.)

[Cette fanfiction ne respecte pas nécessairement les faits des mangas et encore moins ceux de l'anime puisque je ne l'écoute pas.

Note : /_Les pensées de Shino._/

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

Shino se réveilla en sueur et le coeur battant à toute allure. Les cauchemars, empiraient à chaque nuit. Parfois c'était des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. La nuit ou sa mère s'était suicidée. Le ninja annonçant la mort de sont père en mission. Le sang, le sang partout, les hurlements, les pleurs, les cadavres, la mort, partout. _''Enfant du diable!'' ''Tueur! Assassin!''_ _''Impur! Monstre sans cœur!''_. Les frissons qui vous secoues incontrôlablement, le sentiment que, malgré la terreur qui vous inonde, le pire reste à venir. Les souvenirs du passé brisaient la carapace impénétrable du ninja. Puis des choses incohérentes s'y ajoutant, des démons d'autres mondes capables de faire pâlir de jalousie le diable lui-même, qui vous déchirent les entrailles avec des ricanements de bonheur plus effroyables encore que s'ils avaient été sadiques.

Et chaque nuit, les cauchemars se terminaient de la même manière. Un objet apparaissait, presque imperceptible au loin, balayant tout les maux du jeune homme seulement pour en imposer de bien plus terrifiants. Un silence imperturbable ce mettait en place et Shino angoissait, sentant sont cœur pulser de plus en plus rapidement alors que son sang semblait se glacer dans ses veines. Ses mains devenaient terriblement moites. Au bout de se qu'il lui semblait des heures, Shino sursautait lorsque l'objet penchait soudainement d'un côté dans un craquement sinistre. Un sentiment irrépressible l'avertissait alors; il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse d'avantage. Mais il penchait toujours un peu plus bas à chaque nuit. Toujours.

Shino décolla d'un geste nerveux les mèches de cheveux collant sont front et commença à reprendre contacte avec la réalité. Il sentit les extrémités de sont corps se mettrent à trembler lentement puis de plus en plus violemment. Il regarda stupéfait ses mains se mettent à trembler plus frénétiquement que jamais.

_/Inspire, expire__, reprendre le contrôle, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire./_

_/Inspire, expire/_

_/S__toppez./_

Le jeune ninja sentit ses jambes s'agitées à leurs tours de spasmes incontrôlables suivies de la panique qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Shino qui tentait de la maintenir à distance. Foutues drogues. Jamais il n'avait trembler aussi intensément qu'à ce moment. En tant que ninja délite, il avait reçu un entraînement pour contrôler ses émotions et savait pertinemment que de succomber à l'affolement ne le mènerait à rien. Foutues drogues.

_/Calme-toi, maintenant!/_

_/Inspire, expire./_

_/S__toppez./_

Sa concentration vola en éclats alors qu'une douleur foudroyante se fit sentir dans sa poitrine et le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait gagné sur ses membres agités échappa à sont emprise. Le ninja retenu difficilement un hoquet de douleur en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces, faisant couler un liquide amer dans sa bouche. Il sentait à présent les gouttes de sueur glisser sur sont torse en quantité. Le combattant en lui tenta de reprendre les reines virevoltantes de sont corps tout en ignorant la souffrance qui oppressait sont poitrail et qui lui donnait à présent l'impression de suffoquer.

_Contrôle toi, bordel!/_

_/Inspire, expire/_

_/Arrêtez!/_

_/ASSEZ!/_

Haletant, Shino s'extirpa dans un mouvement de panique de sont futon en s'agrippant à sa table de chevet. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Que tout s'arrête, que la douleur disparaisse, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. /_Que tout stop, maintenant!/_

Il eut le temps de tituber jusqu'à l'armoire en bois au fond de la pièce avant que ses jambes ne refusent de le porter d'avantage, l'abandonnant lamentablement au sol. Il ouvrit difficilement le tiroir du bas et fouilla frénétiquement dedans, avec l'impression angoissante d'aspirer de moins en moins d'air. Dès que ses doigts eurent touché le plastique rond, il l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait –se qui était peu être le cas—et tira vivement la seringue du meuble.

Il attacha du mieux que lui permettaient ses doigts tremblants une bande de tissu à sont bras et attendit nerveusement qu'une veine ne ce décide à proéminer. La chambre eut le temps de tangué, devenir floue pour ensuite brusquement tourner au noir puis finalement redevenir floue avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que la veine était gonflée. Sans une once d'hésitation, il planta l'aiguille dans la veine pour déverser le liquide contenu de la seringue dans sont corps. Il sentit la morphine se répandre dans sont organisme, calmant progressivement ses tremblements et la douleur. Heureusement, il n'avait pas raté la veine.

Dès que tout le liquide eu été injecté, il retire péniblement l'aiguille et arracha le tissu. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il lui semblait qu'une centaine de kunais avaient été jetés sur son corps. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ramena ses genoux contre son torse en position foeutrale. Il avait tellement mal. Un éco silencieux résonnait dans son crâne et ses membres frappaient le sol continuellement dans leurs tremblements. Sont sang bouillonnait alors que sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être gelé comme de la glace. La sueur s'écoulait sur sont corps répandant dans la pièce une odeur _physique_. Puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Un calme artificiel submergea Shino, lui donnant le sentiment d'être sous l'eau. Il ne sentait plus la douleur dans son corps et ses membres avaient cessé de trembler. Ses tympans de vibraient plus insupportablement. L'angoisse était partie aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparût, emportant la terreur au passage. Finalement, les ténèbres accompagnairent Shino jusqu'aux méandres d'un sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shino se réveilla subitement, tous les nerfs de sont corps en alerte. Il conserva les yeux fermés et étendit un fine partie de sont chakra dans la pièce pour la scanner –aptitude très pratique en mission--. Personne. Le jeune ANBU se redressa silencieusement en veillant à ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se colla dos au pan de mur à la droite de la porte close. Habiller en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon, il n'avait aucune arme à portée. /_ANBU mon cue, oui! Même pas foutu de conserver une arme à porter de main ! _/S'insulta l'Aburame.

Il envoya une deuxième vague de chakra (qui lui donna la nausée) dans le reste de la maison tout en s'accroupissant légèrement et bandant ses muscles de manière à éviter une lame ou un coup. Au bout de quelques secondes sont chakra détecta finalement se qui l'avait mit en alerte. Un pigeon messager de l'hokage.

Ses jambes se relâchaient brusquement avant même qu'il n'en ait décidé et il se serait étaler au sol si cela n'avait été du réflexe de se rattraper au meuble à ses côtés. Prenant appuis sur le mur, il fixa ses membres qui l'avaient trahi. Au bout d'un instant, sont esprit ninja le rappela à l'ordre et il partit en direction de la cuisine en effaçant l'évènement précédent de sa mémoire. Ce fût au tours de son corps de le rappeler à l'ordre avec un violent haut le cœur. Ses genoux fléchirent sous lui et il vomit tripes et boyaux.

À quatre pattes au sol, il reprit difficilement sont souffle, retenant une grimace de dégout alors que des moreaux de sont dîner de l'avant-veille se faisaient sentir dans sa bouche. Sont esprit analytique remarquant malgré tout que sont corps devait être en mode ''réserve'' pour ne pas avoir fini de digérer la nourriture, c'était sans aucun doute dût au manque d'alimentation de ses dernier temps.

Mauvais pour les missions, compléta le ninja intérieur juste avant que l'assassin ne rendre toute la nourriture qui avait échappé au premier balayage de boyaux. L'ANBU toussa pour se dégager sa gorge complètement irritée, le visage à 2 centimètres du plancher.

Il resta au sol le temps de reprendre une cadence respiratoire normale puis se remit sur pieds et repartit pour sa destination initiale rejoindre sont invité surprise comme si rien n'était arriver.

Le jeune homme découvrit une tourterelle triste sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Cette dernière resta encore quelques secondes après son arrivée, comme pour s'assurer de bien avoir été vue, puis repartit par où elle était venue.

L'emploi de différentes sortes d'oiseau pour donner un ordre sans être dans l'obligation d'employer un message était une des méthodes les plus utilisées par les ninjas de Konoha no Kuni. Cela sauvait du temps, de l'encre, du papier et pour chaque catégorie de ninja l'espèce d'oiseau employée avait une signification différente. Chez les ANBU, la tourterelle triste était utilisée pour dire « Au bureau du Hokage dans les 3 heures pour recevoir un ordre de mission. », pas trop urgent donc.

Le ninja retourna nettoyer le sol du couloir. /_Pourquoi ais-je vomit ?/ _

Un flash de l'aiguille pénétrant sa peau le frappa. La morphine. C'était la toute première fois qu'il l'utilisait. /_Un effet secondaire? Oui, troubles digestifs notamment vomissements et nausées après l'utilisation de la morphine./ _Récita-t-il mentalement. _ /Merde. Il faudraque je fasse attention à ne rien laisser paraître._/

Il arrivait bien à cacher les effets des amphétamines qu'il consommait depuis deux ans, non?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade regarda le village caché de la feuille s'étendre à ses pieds.

Les citoyens allaient en tout sens, criant et bousculant tout en ignorant les autres pour se concentrer sur leur vie.

La gondaime observa la fourmilière humaine surplombée par le ciel chargé de nuages gris. Ses yeux se fixaient finalement sur la belle tourterelle qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le nouvel assassin de Konoha ne devrait plus tarder.

Comme prédit, l'ANBU apparut au milieu du bureau, laissant volontairement deviner sa présence à la gondaime. La femme se retourna pour faire face à un ANBU un genou au sol et à l'uniforme sale, tout comme le peu de peau qu'il laissait visible. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis la veille.

Le silence s'éternisa sans que le ninja ne décide de l'interrompe. Finalement, Tsunade alla s'asseoir derrière sont bureau et prit la parole.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Elle doit être faite efficacement et rapidement. Une cible doit être ramenez à Konoha et sa garde doit être éliminée. Mission de niveau A. Es-tu en état d'exécuter cette mission?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus par pure formalité. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Le manque d'effectif affaiblissait considérablement le village caché de la feuille et les autres villages le savaient. Le mieux à faire était de ne refuser aucune mission pour montrer que Konoha était toujours dans la course, ou du moins, en donner l'illusion. Et Tsunade savait pertinemment qu'il le savait. Il ne _pouvait_ pas refuser.

-Hai.

Qu'es-ce que cela changerait? Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Elle sortit un rouleau d'un de ses tiroirs, un air sérieux imprégner sur sont visage, et le tendit au jeune homme. Alors qu'il allait s'en saisir sa main droite fût brusquement prise de convulsions nerveuses.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à la gondaime pour s'assurer qu'elle ne voyait pas sa main. Cela aurait été encore plus suspicieux.

Heureusement, se n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de découvrir des trucs pour tromper un observateur attentif.

Il camoufla habillement les convulsions de son membre en appuyant ce dernier au sol, donnant l'illusion d'un support pour se redresser à son interlocutrice. Tout en prenant le rouleau de la main gauche, il se concentra et envoya un flux de chakra à sa main pour stopper les tremblements. Pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la femme, mais juste assez pour être efficace. Les insectes à l'intérieur de sont corps sentirent l'urgence et il les sentit s'attaquer aux nerfs de sa main pour l'es engourdir. _/Foutues drogues!/_

N'étant pas médic-nin(1), il ne pouvait que diminuer les tremblements et ce n'était que grâce aux actions de ces insectes qu'ils devenaient imperceptibles, mais sans vraiment stopper complètement. En à peine trois secondes ils avaient calmé les excitants dans ses nerfs et réduit les tremblements au minimum.

Ayant reprit le contrôle sur sont membre rebelle, il défit rapidement le sceau du rouleau pour en lire le contenu, soit les détails de la mission.

La cible était une jeune fille de 14 ans et demi. Garde serrée composée de 3 ninjas spécialisés en taijutsu de niveau de nouveaux jounins(2). / _À tuer sans engager le combat, donc._/Il ne la quittait jamais et se relayaient au 5 heures avec une autre équipe spécialisée. La fille n'était pas une combattante, sa valeur venait du fait qu'elle était l'enfant unique d'un riche marchant d'armes en relation avec des ninjas de Orochimaru. La gamine devait être ramenée à Konoha en vie. Blessures mineures acceptables. _/Autrement dit permission de lui casser un bras ou deux si elle veux me fausser compagnie._/La cible avait été envoyée dans un petit village situé à trois jours de marche de Konoha, quelque part entre le pays de la terre et le pays du vent. Le village en question était dirigé par un ami de sont père. L'adolescente avait été localisée dans la demeure de ce dernier. Il devait s'infiltrer dans la maison sans se faire repérer, tuer la garde rapprochée, prendre la fille et la ramener à la gondaime. La priorité était la discrétion, il ferait donc le voyage en civil. Il relut les informations deux fois pour s'assurer d'avoir bien tout mémoriser puis grava l'emplacement du village dans sa mémoire.

Refermant le rouleau, il le rendit à sa supérieure qui l'enflamma à l'aide d'un petit Ninjutsu. Elle nota quelque chose sur une des nombreuses feuilles étalées sur sont bureau.

-Des questions?

-Priorité absolue de la mission?

-Discrétion.

-Prénom de la cible?

Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Kaoru. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, tu partira demain à l'aube. Ton nom de code sera Yuki (3).

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shino sentit l'eau glacée se heurté à sa peau dans sa chute. La froideur de l'eau envoya des frissons le long de sont échine avant de devenir pratiquement bouillante. Il passa lentement sa main sur ses paupières recouvrant ses yeux douloureux de la luminosité de la pièce, trop habitués qu'ils étaient au monde terne offert par ses lunettes fumées. Il n'avait plus mémoire d'un monde aussi coloré. Étrange que ce soit ces couleurs vives qui camouflaient les histoires les plus noires et les massacres les plus violents. Une couleur terne aurait été plus appropriée. _/La réalité à encore été rectifiée par l'artificiel./_ Constata-t-il en repensant à ses lunettes.

Le liquide transparent coulait en petites rivières tumultueuses sur son corps, parcourant une peau couleur ivoire et plongeant dans de veilles cicatrices qui serpentaient sur son corps, mettant les nerfs à vifs et donnant l'impression de déchirer les tissus de chair lorsque l'eau s'attaquait à des blessures beaucoup moins anciennes.

Un observateur aurait remarqué qu'une grande majorité des cicatrices semblaient avoir été faite dans une même période. Les entailles les plus profondes étaient aussi les plus précises et étaient surtout concentrées prêts des points vitaux ou des parties du corps difficiles à protéger. Elles venaient des deux années où il avait subit un entrainement intensif pour devenir ANBU. Entrainement physique, évidement, mais aussi psychologique et stratégique pour être parmi l'élite de l'élite.

Si certains auraient hésités entre dire qu'ils avaient été chanceux ou malchanceux d'avoir suivit cet entrainement secret, Shino avait sans hésitation décidé avoir été chanceux. Cela lui permettrait de survivre un peu plus longtemps. De tuer un peu plus pour Konoha.

Lorsque ses cheveux furent complètement gorgés d'eau, il prit le savon et se frotta distraitement le corps pour faire partir les reste de terres, poussière, sang et sueur qui s'y étaient collés. /_Même si l'odeur du sang ne me quitte pas./_

Plutôt étrange en fait, il avait remarqué qu'il était le seul à sentir la différence d'odeur sur les gens. L'odeur de mort et de danger plus particulièrement. Peut-être devenait-il simplement fou?

Il reposa la barre de savon et mit du shampoing dans ses cheveux, décollant le sang sec à coup d'ongles. Finalement il se plaça sous l'eau et laissa la pression du jet le rincer. Il repassa mentalement les informations de sa mission et la carte pour vérifier qu'il n'oublierait rien. Puis ses pensées divaguaient jusqu'aux visages de démon qui hantaient ses nuits et des hurlements désespérés qui faisaient encore vibrer ses oreilles.

Shino savait que ce n'était pas simplement sont imagination qui avait inventée ces cris. Il les avait entendu. En plongeant une lame dans un corps ou encore en courant vers une future victime. Tous avait une voix aux tonalités différentes et sont cerveau les avait enregistrées. Pas qu'elles avaient une quelconque signification à ses yeux. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Tuer ne le dérangeait pas cela le... _calmait_.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla sous la sortie d'eau de la douche toujours en marche et relâcha le contrôle sur ses insectes. Il les sentit se mettent à chercher une voie pour rejoindre l'eau. Ils adoraient l'eau. Les chefs de colonies que sont corps abritait perçairent sans douleur la peau de leur hôte à des endroits stratégiques pour sortir de leur abri vivant.

Le ninja observa ses amis se promener sur tout sont être, partageant avec lui des bienfaits de l'eau. Certains insectes, uniques représentants de leurs race, se réunirent sur sa gorge. Deux araignées bien particulières s'aventuraient sur sont visage, prouvant leur importance aux autres arachnides. L'une d'entre elles, au corps noir comme la nuit et une tache argentée dessus portait le nom d'Ombre.

Shino ferma les yeux pour écouter le brouhaha silencieux des petits êtres. Les insectes étaient en leurs sens bien mieux que les humains. Des vivants à l'intelligence incomprise, méprisé par les hommes dû à leur minuscule taille mais qui les effrayaient tout de même. L'homme avaient tendance à toujours se croire supérieur aux autres races de vivants si ces derniers n'étaient pas capable de communiquer avec eux. En fait, ils avaient même la stupidité de rabaisser leurs semblables.

Les Aburame pouvaient pourtant communiquer avec les insectes. Shino avait même découvert qu'il ne contrôlait les insectes qu'à un certain point. Ils avaient leurs propre volonté et n'agissait comme il leur était demandé que lorsque leur instinct ne disait pas le contraire. Plusieurs fois au cours de combats Shino avait dû sa survie à des insectes qui avaient agi de leur propre gré pour protéger leur maître. Les insectes n'étaient pas sont arme, ils étaient ses amis fidèles, pouvant tuer un homme d'une morsure venimeuse ou guérir un mal pour assurer leur survie.

Mais il était le seul de sa famille à penser ainsi.

Sentant sa peau devenir moite et ses insectes regagner l'intérieur de son corps, l'adolescent arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il prit une serviette propre de l'armoire et s'essuya avant de se rhabiller. Shino sortit de la pièce remplie de vapeur et se rendit dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture.

Si son corps n'était pas nourrit d'un minimum matières consistantes avant de partir en mission cela pourrait causer problème. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Un miracle quelconque voulut que du riz et de la viande séchée aient échappés au temps et ne soient pas encore périmés. Il prépara le médiocre repas dans le mutisme de l'appartement vide. Aucune photo n'apparaissait dans le logement et aucune décoration ne faisait acte de présence. Au plus, il y avait des rouleaux de jutsu, des armes –cachées un peu partout dans le logement-- un poteau de bois pour s'entrainer et des dizaines de bocaux contenant soit des plantes, des herbes ou des insectes de toute sortes.

Il mangea sans qu'aucun bruit ne perturbe le silence. Plus de trois semaines qu'il n'était pas rentrer et seul un appartement ténébreux accueillait sont retour. On aurait dit qu'il avait été fait pour ne pas être chaleureux. Pratiquement aucune lumière ne perçait les fenêtres et ses pas faisaient grincé le plancher de bois malgré la maigreur du jeune homme. Des meubles froids comme la pierre et sombres comme la nuit qui le regardaient passer avec indifférence. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Depuis 3 ans il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un silence sans fin dans sa vie et son appartement glacé et impersonnel. Mais ce qui restait de celui qu'il avait été autre fois ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cette constatation avec une pointe de déception. Comme si ce vide ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il le laissait croire.

Il avala rapidement le repas peu copieux, et déposa l'assiette et le bol dans l'évier. Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite deux bocaux fermés qui reposaient sur son bureau à l'aide de jutsu spéciaux et attrapa les deux insectes qui attendaient à l'intérieur. Il montaient le long de ses bras pour aller se glisser dans le désordre de mèches noires de leur maître, dont les plus longues frôlaient ses épaules.

Dès qu'ils se furent immobilisés, les deux nouveaux arrivants reçurent une vague de chakra de Shino, permettant aux autres insectes de les identifier.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune tueur s'était assit au sol en position de méditation. Intégrer de nouveaux insectes était toujours long et fastidieux. Les autres êtres l'habitant déjà communiquaient avec leurs futurs compagnons à travers le flux de chakra de Shino. C'était ce qui était le plus dur. Maintenir le flux pour permettre la communication sans la bloquer comme il le faisait habituellement nécessitait une grande concentration puisque son subconscient avait le réflexe immédiat d'empêcher la communication des insectes en trop grand nombre. Essayez de penser avec 200 voix qui vous parlent en même temps dans votre tête et vous allez comprendre. En fait, parler n'était pas le terme exacte. Les insectes ne _parlaient _pas. C'était plus un grand mélange d'odeurs, de bruits et d'images confuses qui avaient tous un sens spécifique. À 3 ans, Shino avait reçu les trois premier insectes qu'il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à leurs ou sa mort. Il avait crut devenir fou. Lorsque l'on ne sait plus si c'est notre pensée ou celle d'un autre qui traverse notre esprit, c'est très perturbant. Surtout quand il n'y a pas deux pensées en même temps, mais quatre différentes. Pendant près de six mois, Shino n'avait pas parler. Les yeux dans le vide, faisant seulement se que ces parents lui disaient de faire, il avait apprit à contrôler sa capacité héréditaire et à comprendre et communiquer avec les insectes. (Cela prenait encore longtemps avant de commencer à comprendre les moyens de se battre avec les insectes). C'était une étape que tout les Aburame prédestinés à devenir ninja devaient passer. Si, au bout de 1 ans et demi, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas atteint un statut stable, ont retirait les insectes et interdisait à l'enfant de devenir ninja. Environ un enfant sur cinq devait devenir ninja dans le clan Aburame. Et seulement un sur deux pouvait utilisé sont pouvoir héréditaire convenablement. De plus, l'attaque d'Orochimaru 4 ans plus tôt avait tué plus de la moitié des jeunes du clan, l'affaiblissant considérablement. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pourquoi Shino était si utile pour Konoha. Les assassinas discrets et l'espionnage avaient toujours été les spécialités du clan Aburame.

Au bout d'une heure, les insectes furent identifiés comme ''camarade'' par les autres et Shino put relâcher son flux chakra.

Il passa deux bonnes heures à préparer le matériel pour sa mission et à planifier le trajet par lequel il passerait. Une partie du chemin se ferait dans en dehors de la route, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit du pays du feu. Il ferait la suite à moitié sur la route, pour facilité son avancée dans les endroits éloignés des villages et où le terrain serait rude. Le reste se déroulerait à couvert pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il voyagerait vite et léger. /_C'est le retour avec la cible qui risque d'être plus compliquer./_

Shino prépara le restes des choses, revérifia sont équipement puis prit le minimum de choses nécessaire. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il devait partir à l'aube. /_Je repars tuer._/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans un grincement de mauvais augure s'échappa de la balance perdue dans le brouillard

**À suivre...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Ninja médecin, mais je préfère dire médic-nin.

(2)Je ne savais pas si c'était avec un J majuscule ou non. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet et les 5 sites se contredisaient. J'ai opté pour la majorité.

(3) Yuki signifie neige en japonais. J'aime beaucoup la neige.

Hai : signifie « oui » en japonais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes. Pourtant je suis convaincue que vous allez en trouver... ¬¬ allez, bombarder moi! (enfile une armure en quatrième vitesse XD )

Ça me tape sur les nerfs. Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible.

Et j'ai mentis! (vilaine auteure) Itachi est toujours pas apparu! '' Vous me reviewer quand même, svp? Ha et pour ceux que ça inquiet, quand j'ai dit « énormément de yaoi (j'écrit yaoi en minuscules parce que je suis habituer comme ça.) », ça ne voulait pas dire que cette fic sera une « on-s'envoit-en-l'air-à-chaque-minutes-possible-avec-de-la-romance-qui-dégouline-de-l'écran ». En fait plus j'y pense, plus je veux me concentrer sur la mentalité de Shino et ce qu'il vit. Itachi est plutôt secondaire comparer à Shino puisque ce sera toujours du point de vue de ce dernier.

Note : Je voudrais vous dire que je désapprouve totalement la consommation de drogues et d'alcool. Il en sera souvent fait référence dans cette fic en tant que l'un des problèmes majeurs de l'histoire. Ne prenez pas de drogue, cela ruine la santé que vous avez la chance d'avoir et modérer votre consommation d'alcool. Vous n'avez qu'une vie, ne l'a ruiner pas.

Merci de me lire et des futures reviews (ma manière de vous en demandez .).

Kawa xxxcaféééééxxxx


	3. Chp 2: Faux & blessures

Disclamer : En fait je ne vois pas l'utilité de l'écrire si vous avez déjà lut le Prologue et le Chp1 mais bon…

Mot de l'auteur : Yosh! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews très encourageantes que j'ai reçus! Pardonnez l'affreuse auteure que je suis, qui poste un milliard d'années trop tard.

J'ai changer plusieurs choses à la dernière seconde avant de poster en me disant à chaque fois 'ça s'est pas terrible', retardant donc encore plus l'apparition du chapitre car je devais recorriger le chapitre en entier. 14 pages sur M.word oo j'espère que c'est pas lourd à lire. Sinon plaignez-vous, je ferais les autre plus légers.

Bon, je ne vais pas vous emmerdez plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture!

Cette fanfiction ne respecte pas nécessairement les faits des mangas et encore moins ceux de l'anime puisque je ne l'écoute pas.

**La Balance chp2**

Il avançait rapidement et avec légèreté. Un rythme parfait callé sur un métronome imaginaire dont chaque pulsion était accompagnée d'une puissante propulsion vers l'avant. Avançant de toits en toits enveloppé dans une grande cape commune à tous les ninjas, qu'il utilisait pour dissimuler ses vêtements d'ANBU. Il devait aller au village marchant de Makiyo, l'à où se trouvait sa cible. Quittant les toits des grandes maisons, il se rapprocha rapidement des petits quartiers proches du mur Nord du village.

Il ressentit soudainement une présence, à quelques 300 mètres devant lui. Son pas se transforma instantanément désordonné et inconstant alors que ses foulés devinrent radicalement moins fortes, tels que l'auraient été les mouvements d'un ninja de classe moyenne inférieur.

Si la présence l'avait repéré en même temps qu'il l'avait fait, il n'y verrait qu'un pauvre ninja sans grandes capacités. Shino étudia la vitesse des mouvements de l'autre et la régularité de ces déplacements. Junin assurément. Les mouvements ne changeait pas alors impossible qu'il soit ANBU, il aurait caché sa présence et il y avait trop de précision dans les déplacements pour qu'il ne soit qu'un simple ninja de classe moyenne.

L'orage choisit ce moment pour éclater. Sans le moindre préambule, la pluie se déversa en torrent sur le village, pinçant la peau et réduisant la visibilité considérablement, comme pour rendre l'identification de l'autre ninja encore plus difficile dans la nuit noire.



Consciemment, Shino ralentit son pas à la manière de ceux qui ne sont pas entrainés aux changements soudains de température. L'homme mystère n'en fit rien et changea brusquement de direction pour foncer vers l'ANBU. L'Aburame attendit que l'inconnu soit à une vingtaine de mètres avant de montrer qu'il l'avait repérer, montrant des signes évidents de surprise et stoppa sa progression.

Il dut attendre que l'homme –car s'en était bien un- ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres pour le reconnaitre. Avant cela, la pluie ne laissait apparaitre qu'une silhouette noire luttant contre son torrent.

Le ninja s'arrêta devant lui et le détailla de son seul œil visible.

Se devant d'agir comme envers un sensei, Shino lui fit un bref signe de salutation.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Le gamin Aburame? Shino, c'est ça?

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de hocher la tête. L'homme zieuta le sac que portait Shino suspicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors par un temps pareil?

-Mission.

-Seul?

-Je vais transmettre un message proche de la frontière.

Le jounin lui jeta le regard découragé d'un enseignant devant son élève incapable de retenir la plus simple des leçons. Une des règles principales des ninjas était de ne jamais dévoiler le but d'une mission, même à un allié. Erreur typique des genins ou des jeunes classes moyenne. Tous ceux qui avaient des missions sans importance, donc. Si Kakashi avait des doutes sur son niveau, ils étaient maintenant probablement envolés.

Son aîné lui envoya un léger signe de main avant de repartir sans plus de formalités. Shino fit de même après un bref moment, employant le rythme non-soutenu de plus tôt. C'était assez difficile de marcher ainsi lorsque vos réflexes vous hurlent le contraire. Lorsque Kakashi eu disparut, il conta encore deux bonnes minutes avant de reprendre une avancée plus respectable, s'assurant de ne pas aller trop vite pour prévenir tout danger ou problèmes devenus moins facilement détectables avec le mauvais temps.

Il atteignit les portes du village sans autres rencontres infortuites. Les premiers rayons du soleil se perçaient péniblement au travers du rideau d'eau formé par l'orage. Une pluie aussi intense ne permettait pas aux insectes de voler ni même de simplement se déplacer à découvert sans la taille et la résistance d'un scarabée.



L'ANBU sauta du toit où il était perché pour atterrir sur le mur entourant Konoho et s'élança aussi tôt de l'autre côté pour disparaître entre les arbres de l'immense forêt. Aucun garde n'entendit le bruit léger de ses pas au travers du crépitement sonore de la pluie.

…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…

La nuit tomba environ une demi-heure après que Shino ait dépassé la frontière du pays du feu. La lune presque pleine éclairait assez les bois pour lui permettre de continuer sans problèmes malgré le fin rideau de pluie qui persistait et les nuages qui s'acharnaient à bloquer la lumière produite par la lune. Le froid finit par se faire sentir, engourdissant les extrémités des membres du jeune homme. Il sentit les insectes s'agités en lui pour aller le plus près de son cœur et recevoir un peu plus de chaleur. Sans y prêter plus d'attention il continua son chemin sans arrêter, pas même pour réorienter son chemin. La nuit passa en silence, entrecoupé des hurlements nocturnes et les bruissements des arbres causés par les vents.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand il entendit des voix. La pluie était pratiquement inexistante pour l'instant et il put repérer assez facilement les hommes qui s'approchaient, ce qui lui laissa le temps de masquer efficacement son passage et de disparaitre parmi les feuilles d'un Être. À peine quelques secondes plus tard un groupe de quatre ninjas de classe moyenne passa en coup de vent. Sortant précautionneusement de sa cachette, il vérifia la direction des l'escouade de Konoha. Ils ne semblaient pas revenir d'un combat, /_aucune trace de sang, les étuis d'armes pleins, les vêtements propres et ils se dirigent de façon à faire un grand détour avant de rejoindre le village, de manière à entrer par la porte Sud plutôt que par la porte Nord, la plus rapprochée_./

Il devait le mentionner dans son rapport. Prenant son élan, il atterrit sur une branche voisine et reprit son avancée, cette fois-ci d'arbre en arbre mais avec les mêmes mouvements silencieux et la même force, ses sens déployés à la recherche d'une forme de vie humaine quelconque.

La nuit arriva quelques heures plus tard sans que rien de particulier ne se présente. Il s'installa sur une branche d'un grand chêne et laissa ses insectes se promener sur l'arbre et dans les airs. Le shinobi inspecta sa carte. Si rien ne l'arrêtait, il aurait traversé la frontière du pays du feu en deux heures le lendemain. Il ne restera plus qu'à s'engager sur la route principale en terre battue que les caravanes utilisaient et il serait au village la matinée du surlendemain.

Il rangea son matériel et fixa le ciel. Konoha avait beaucoup trop de lumières pour donner la chance de voir les constellations cette nuit l'à. La pluie semblait avoir laissé le ciel dénudé de nuages, dévoilant tout plein de points brillants dans le ciel. Une brise soufflait, refroidissant la peau et gelant le bout des doigts. Il sentit ses insectes s'éloigner de lui progressivement, s'éparpillant sur l'écorce et les feuilles de l'abri improvisé. Bientôt, tous avait quitté sa peau. Un sentiment particulier lui agrippa l'estomac. Il sentit ses nerfs se mettent à tressauter brusquement, mais cette fois-ci, la drogue n'y était pour rien. Le froid sembla 

soudainement plus intense et le décor devint tout à coup anormal, comme si il était devenu trop complexe, envoyant trop d'information sur à son cerveau qui était incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement mais aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans son cerveau.

_/Seul/_

Une inspiration étouffée.

_/Faible/_

En une fraction de seconde, comme si une alarme avait éclatée dans leurs têtes, tous les insectes se ruèrent sur Shino, le couvrant en entier, retournant sous le couvert de la peau de leur maître, certain mordant la chaire pour provoquer un lien de chakra avec leur protecteur, mélangeant directement leurs pensées avec la sienne.

_-calme-ici-nous-moi-respirer-chaud-présence-intérieur-contrôle-lien-liés-respire-vie-ensemble-combattre-tous…_

Des centaines d'images, sons et odeurs s'imposaient dans son esprit qui les traduisait immédiatement en pensées claires et mots précis. La légère douleur produite par les morsures, pincements et piqures l'aidaient à revenir à un état d'esprit normal. Le froid se fit moins intense et la prise sur ses organes se relâcha sans avertissement.

Il passa la nuit à surveiller les alentours, la beauté du ciel complètement oubliée.

…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Il doit se dépêcher, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. _

_Il l'observe et la réalisation le frappe. _

_-Non!_

_La pièce se fond dans un sang apparut des ténèbres. Le sang se change en brume et une silhouette observée toute les nuits se dessine dans le brouillard. Le ninja fixa la balance maintenant bien apparente malgré la densité de la brume. _

_Il attend l'inextricable__._

_La balance émit un grincement et s'abaissa. Encore. _

_-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

…



…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La journée se passa sans évènement notable.

Il avait quitté la pays du Feu avant que la moitié de la matinée ne se soit écoulée et avait rejoint le chemin de terre --qui servait de route principale pour les marchants-- aux alentours de midi, longeant à présent la route sous le couvert des bois –se promener en uniforme d'ANBU n'étant surement pas une idée brillante--. Il arrêta son avancé que peu de temps avant le lever du soleil.

Il s'éloigna de la route pour éviter une rencontre inopiné. Il se déshabilla complètement et sortit les vêtements communs des apothicaires de la région, changeant aussi ses lunettes pour d'autre faites maladroitement à la main. Il prit un masque blanc utilisé pour recouvrir le bas du visage, empêchant l'inhalation des vapeurs toxiques de certaines plantes et champignons.

Il observa ses vêtements, réfléchissant à un endroit pour les cacher. Impossible de les emmener dans le village, la curiosité poussait souvent les gens à fourrer leurs nez l'à où il ne fallait pas. Mémorisant le terrain et la disposition des arbres, il lassa une de ses insectes femelle déposer son odeur sur ses vêtements puis les cacha dans le feuillage de l'arbre le plus dense. Shino reprit son sac qui ne contenait plus que des pots de plantes et deux faux pour couper les végétaux –autrement dit des armes ne paraissant pas suspectes-, quelques poisons dans des fioles médicinales, une corde, des vêtements noirs, une couverte et sa carte, sans oublier quelques pilules de l'armée dans une poche cachée.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il retourna vers la route. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avant personne en vue avant de sortir à découvert, vieux sac lancé insouciamment sur son épaule avec le pas traînant de celui qui marche depuis longtemps. Il avança longtemps sans changer de tempo, regardant le devant de la route qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le trottement du cheval et le grincement du bois. Il se retourna et regarda arriver une charrette trainée par une jument brune, un homme d'un âge avancé tenant les rênes avec à ses côtés un jeune garçon, sans doute son fils. Plusieurs caisses contenaient des graines, du tissu et des objets de toutes sortes étaient empilés dans la charrette. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'étaient des marchants se rendaient au village Makiyo. L'Aburame arrêta de marcher pour attendre la charrette et les deux hommes. En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint sa hauteur et le père stoppa sa monture. Il salua Shino d'un signe de tête en touchant son chapeau de paille.

-C'est bien rare de voir un voyageur seul et a pied sur cette route! Mon nom est Morita et voici mon fils Tatsu, nous sommes marchants.

-Bonjour vieil homme. Je me nomme Yuki, je suis apothicaire ambulant. Je me suis retrouvé sur cette route en recherchant certaines herbes de la région.



-Hé bien, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur ce chemin, jeune homme. Il mène au village de Makiyo, c'est d'ailleurs l'à que nous nous rendons. Si tu veux t'y rendre, tu peux monter à l'arrière, à pieds tu ne t'y rendras pas avant la tombée de la nuit!

-Votre offre n'est pas de refus.

L'homme l'invita d'un signe de main à monter. Il attirait moins l'attention des gens du village en arrivant avec eux que seul. Suivant l'invitation, Shino marcha jusqu'à l'arrière et s'assit sur la rambarde de la charrette. Il sentait le regard du jeune homme devant fixé sur lui. Le ninja l'évalua d'un bref coup d'œil pour voir s'il pouvait représenter un danger potentiel. La masse musculaire était beaucoup trop concentrée dans les bras et manquait dans le reste du corps pour qu'il soit un ninja. De plus il ne voyait aucune arme dissimulée sous son corps pour un combattant. Le jeune ANBU décida donc le l'ignorer pour observer le paysage –c'est-à-dire scruter les alentours pour prévenir une attaque de briguant quelconques.—

Le vieil homme se mit a siffloter une chanson et son fils continua de surveiller l'étranger du coin de l'œil. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il pointa Shino d'un doigt accusateur.

-Hey! Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être apothicaire? Tu as même l'air plus jeune que moi! J'ai 21 ans, et toi?

Le vieil homme arrêta de siffloter pour écouter la réponse. /_Terrain glissant./ _Shino ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître suspicieux à leurs yeux, et ne pouvait pas les tuer; si ils étaient attendu et ne se présentait pas au village, les habitants risquaient de se montrer suspicieux à son égard.

-J'ai 16 ans. Mes parents étaient apothicaires, j'ai repris leur métier après leur mort.

L'homme se remit à siffloter sans plus. Le jeune homme fixa Shino avec une pointe de surprise mêlée à l'admiration. Si ils jugeaient son histoire potable, non seulement les soupçons seraient écartés, mais il obtiendrait en plus de la sympathie pour ''son triste destin.''/_Les hommes sont si facilement manipulables./_

Shino surveilla les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du village, alors que le soleil commençait à jaunir le ciel. De grandes palissades en faisaient le tour, de la même manière qu'à Konoha mais en bien moins élevées et les portes étaient surveillées par un homme seul qui n'arrêta leur avancée que pour saluer le vieil homme. Sur leur passage, les villageois ne leur prêtaient que de brefs regards in-intéressés avant de retourner à leurs besognes. Le jeune Aburame regarda le paysage changer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse identifier l'endroit comme le centre du village. Stoppant sa charrette, le père lui sourit amicalement.

-Si tu cherche une auberge pour passer la nuit, continu sur cette rue à ta gauche et tu tomberas sur ''_La Bonne Heure''_. Ce n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs lits, mais la nourriture est revigorante et le prix très raisonnable!



Shino le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit dans la direction indiquée. Il enregistra mentalement la hauteur des toits, le nombre de pas à faire pour rejoindre l'auberge, qui semblait habiter où, les positions des gardes. Arrivé a l'auberge il rentra discrètement en étudiant la pièce. Des chandails posés un peu partout éclairaient la place remplie de tables. Toute sortes de voyageurs étaient réunis, certains parlant a voix basse alors que d'autres ventaient leurs exploits à tue-tête. Shino se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir et paya pour la chambre la moins chère avant de monter aussi tôt dans la dite pièce qui mesurait à peine 4 mètres de long par 3 mètres de large, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il ferma la porte et sortit de son sac une carte blanche. Descellant le sceau avec un jutsu, il déroula une carte de la ville et plus spécialement de la demeure du dirigeant du village, Mr. Takeho. La chambre de la cible était au deuxième étage et les gardes restaient à l'intérieur de la chambre la nuit.

L'horloge au près du lit indiquait 6h28. Dans une demi-heure environ, le ciel serait entièrement noir.

…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La silhouette totalement couverte de noir de Shino se confondait totalement avec le ciel. Il courrait sur les toits avec l'assurance d'un chat, sans que jamais une planche ne grince sous son poids plume. Il ne sentait plus le frottement des armes contre sa peau, il les avait placé à des endroits plus faciles d'accès et moins discrets. Ses fioles de poisons attachées dans ses manches et le col de son chandail cachant tout le bas de son visage, les lunettes noires à la place qui leur revenait. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de ses deux katanas habituels attachés dans son dos, il y avait deux petites faux.

La demeure de Takeho était située à un minimum de 300 mètres de distance de l'habitation la plus proche, ses grands jardins couvrant l'espace libre. Parfait pour passer inaperçu dans le noir. Sans se presser mais sans trainer pour autant, le jeune ANBU traversa le jardin à couvert, s'assurant de ne pas se faire apercevoir par un des gardes semi-endormit qui marchaient comme des automates. Lentement il ressentit cette sensation si singulière des missions monté en lui. L'adrénaline mêlée au calme de l'expérience et de l'entraînement qui procurait un genre de vide sentimental. _Le néant. _

Il longea la palissade de la maison avant de trouver le mur le plus sombre, à l'abri des regards. Il vérifia le périmètre avant de s'agripper le mieux possible à un conduit descendant le mur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser son chakra qui le ferait repérer immédiatement par les gardes de sa cible. Retirant ses sandales pour un meilleur appui, il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage, confondu dans les ombres du mur.

Cramponné au rebord d'une fenêtre à la force de ses bras, Shino envoya une araignée observé le couloir. Il sentait ses veines pulser à la surface de sa peau. Les muscles tendus de ses bras semblaient brûler sous l'effort nécessaire. Le jeune ANBU avait été entrainé de manière à pouvoir tenir ainsi des heures malgré la douleur. Elle revint finalement et sans prendre le temps de redescendre tout le bras de son maître, elle le mordit directement sur le dos de sa main, envoyant une image d'un couloir très peu éclairé et désert. Sans plus attendre, il se propulsa sur le haut du rebord, ouvrit la rapidement fenêtre pour se hissé dans la bâtisse. Atterrissant dans un bruit mat, il se figea, l'oreille tendue et les sens en alertes. Voyant que son intrusion 

était passée inaperçue, il avança accroupit le long du large couloir, visualisant mentalement sa position exacte par rapport à la chambre de sa cible.

/_Une, deux, trois… la sixième porte dans le prochain couloir à droite./_

Sans aucune hésitation, il remonta le couloir jusqu'à pouvoir tourner à droite. S'accroupissant un peu plus, il ralentit ces pas pour n'émettre plus aucun bruit. /_quatre… trois…deux…une…celle-ci._/

Il se stoppa à côté de la porte, adossé au mur.

Il plaça un kunai entre ses dents -plus rapide à saisir- détacha les ganses de sûretés de ses faux et prit un kunai en main alors que la belle araignée Ombre descendait tranquillement de sur lui. Elle passa sous la porte, mais sans aller directement vers quiconque. Ombre était la plus vieille araignée que l'ANBU avait, ce qui lui avait permit de développer un lien mental avec elle, sans même avoir à user de chakra.

_/Soit mes yeux./ _

Une image un peu floue se forma dans son esprit, une pièce plongée dans le noir. Une personne dormait sur un lit au centre de la pièce, une jeune fille. _/Notre cible. Quoi d'autre, Ombre?/ _ L'angle de vue bougea et Shino comprit qu'elle commençait à grimper le mur. Une vue à l' envers de la pièce s'offrit bientôt à lui et il découvrit que, contrairement aux informations que la Godaime lui avait donné, la garde comportait beaucoup plus de trois hommes. Quatre hommes étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre aux quatre coins de la salle. Deux autres devant la fenêtre et un de chaque côté de la porte. Neuf ninjas au total, le dernier était sans aucun doute le supérieur de la troupe, il se tenait à la droite du lit, son chakra répandu dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'intrus.

_/Il n'as pas tenu compte de ta présence./ _

Les yeux clos par la concentration, il ne se donnait pas une seconde de répit. En affrontement normal, il était clair qu'il serait le plus difficile à tuer. Shino devait s'en occuper dès le début et de préférence par surprise pour ne pas avoir à engager un combat. L'ANBU ne pouvait se permettre un long combat qui permettrait à des renforts d'arriver. De plus, tuer le chef en premier lui permettrait probablement de perturber les autres, lui donnant un avantage. Il sert de tête aux autres et organise leurs attaques pour qu'ils soient plus efficaces.

_/D'abord les désorganiser./_

Sous le coup de la surprise, les hommes aux côté de la porte baisseraient leur garde un moment, juste assez pour être tués. Ensuite il devrait s'organiser pour réduire au silence les deux hommes près de la fenêtre le plus vite possible. Pour finir, s'il avait de la chance, les quatre autres hommes seraient morts avant d'avoir pu alerter quelqu'un d'autre. S'ils parvenaient à coordonner leurs attaques même après la mort de leur chef, il devrait relâcher ses insectes..

/_Prend ton temps. Pas tout de suite._/

Un sentiment d'accord lui parvint d'Ombre suite à sa demande. Elle marcha sur le plafond un peu, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de piège près de la porte ou de la fenêtre, que la fille endormie était bien la cible puis zigzagua un peu.

/_C'est bon._/

Attachant sa toile au plafond, elle se descendit lentement jusque dans le dos du chef.

/_Trois… deux… un…/_

-GRRRRRRR!

Shino se retourna brusquement, arme en avant, pour se retrouver face à face avec deux chiens, babines retroussées, oreilles aplaties et grognant avec l'écume aux lèvres. Leurs corps musclés étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc, leurs pattes écartées, si bien que leurs corps frôlaient presque le sol. À côté d'eux, une esquoide de ninja d'Orochimaru semblait presque aimable. Presque.

Trop concentré sur se qui allait se passer dans la pièce, il avait relâché son attention sur l'extérieur, ne les entendant pas approcher. Les paroles de Kiba, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la même équipe lui revinrent en tête. /_Un chien qui grogne ne mord pas. À moins qu'il ne veuille avertir ses maîtres et attaque après./_ Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les deux gardes se décoller du mur au grognement des chiens. Sans plus attendre, un des chiens sauta brusquement sur Shino, gueule grande ouverte et griffes sorties. Shino eu à peine le temps de fléchir encore plus les jambes, rapprochant son centre de gravité du sol. Il reçut le poids de l'animal de plein fouet et sentit les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Il écarta la tête de la bête en appuyant son avant-bras contre sa gorge. Il vit la gueule remplie de dents pointues claper à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La force du choque le fit tomber contre la porte de tatamis qui céda sous son poids, le faisant atterrir juste entre les deux gardes de la porte. Lorsque son dos frappa le sol, il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir le genou du garde de ce côté, toujours immobile sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il allongea sa main tenant le kunai et trancha l'artère passant dans la cuisse. Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la pièce et il entendit le bruit des autres hommes de la pièce approcher dans sa direction. Il entraperçu la lueur d'une lame au dessus de lui. Se servant de la force de son bras et de ses jambes, il projeta le chien qui l'avait attaqué vers le haut comme bouclier. Le chien émit une dernière plainte quand le sabre s'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge, son sang éclaboussant le visage du jeune ANBU.

Shino sentit l'homme à qui il avait tranché l'artère s'effondrer.

Il aperçu un homme approchant en brandissant un kunai dans chaque mains. Avec ses pieds, Shino balança la carcasse du chien par-dessus sa tête, en direction de l'homme qui la reçu en plein torse, se faisant 

renverser au sol. Il se servit du poids de l'animal pour faire une roulade arrière et se remit en position verticale accroupie.

Un flash d'une peau pâle s'imposa dans sa tête et il vit deux crochets s'enfoncer brusquement dans la peau fragile. L'image de dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

_/Beau travail Ombre./_

Il se retourna face au garde de la porte qui avait tué le chien et saisit le kunai coincé entre ses dents et feignit de le lancer vers sa gorge, mais changea la direction du bout des doigts à la dernière seconde et l'envoya droit dans son pied. L'homme, qui avait levé une main pour protéger sa gorge, n'eu pas le temps de bouger avant que l'arme ne s'enfonce dans son pied avec tant de force qu'elle transperça le membre, la pointe s'enfonça dans le sol. Un hurlement de douleur resta prit dans sa gorge alors que la lame d'une faux lui tranchant la tête.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryûsuke avait rencontré le chef Subi pour la première fois il y avait maintenant 10 ans. Élevé de la manière la plus stricte, destiné à devenir un ninja d'élite, il avait apprit des techniques pour tuer dès l'âge de 8 ans. Subi l'avait prit avec lui quand il avait eu 19 ans. Il travaillait avec toute l'équipe de Subi et le chef lui-même dans différents villages à la demande des employeurs. Réputé imbattable, leur équipe était souvent demander, même en dehors du pays. Le tout dernier client était le chef d'un village perdu entre le pays de la Terre et le pays du Vent. Ils devaient protéger une gamine. Ryûsuke avait trouvé la tâche peu digne de leur superbe équipe, mais un travail était un travail, comme avait dit Subi-sama.

Les pensées de Ryûsuke avaient étés justifiées le troisième soir de garde, quand il avait entendu une conversation entre deux employées de la demeure. Les trois gardes qui devaient surveiller la gamine avant eux avaient démissionnés au bout de trois semaines de garde sans que le moindre danger ne montre le bout de son nez.

Il passa à devant les deux chiens couchés dans le couloir juste avant la chambre à coucher de la gamine. Il s'annonça avant de rentrer, –La dernière fois qu'il avait rentrer sans s'annoncer, Gon et Waka, les deux gars qui surveillaient la porte, avaient faillit lui couper la tête.-- puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Subi-sama avec trois autres ninjas. Il y avait aussi deux autres de chaque côté de la fenêtre qui montaient la garde.

Il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu à son chef, espérant qu'il se décide à partir de cette maudite maison.

-On est ici pour rien, chef! Autant repartir et trouver un autre contra!

-On fini toujours un contra quand on l'accepte. Nous restons un mois ici, comme décidé.

Les ninjas essayaient d'argumenter, n'obtenant que l'énervement de leur chef, qui les envoya aux quatre coins de la pièce pour ne plus les entendre. Il dut fermer les yeux pour reprendre sa concentration et répandre de nouveau son chakra dans toute la pièce. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sentit une araignée pénétrer dans la pièce. Normalement il l'aurait tué pour éviter le moindre danger, mais le discours de Ryûsuke l'avait démoralisé. Encore un travail pour rien. Il laissa l'araignée à son bon vouloir, après tout, quel danger représentait un insecte?

En entendant grogner les chiens pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur contrat –toutes les autres fois c'étaient révélées êtres une employée qui avait approché la chambre- Gon se détacha du mur pour aller engueuler proprement les deux bêtes.

Il n'eu jamais le temps de mettre son plan a exécution, une forme noir défonça la porte coulissante, un énorme chien agrippé à lui. La seconde suivante, il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shino jeta un regard calculateur sur l'ensemble de la pièce tout en ramenant sa faux devant lui après avoir coupé la gorge de l'homme. Le chef des gardes était étalé au sol /_mort_, un ninja penché sur lui pour vérifier son état. L'homme qui avait été percuté par le cadavre du chien se relevait difficilement alors qu'un des deux ninjas qui avait été posté à la fenêtre courrait vers l'ANBU. Le shinobi comprit que l'attaque ouverte du ninja devait servir de distraction pendant que l'un des ninjas cachés dans le coin droit de la pièce s'approchait discrètement. Le dernier ninja encore en vie réveillait la gamine pour l'emmener dangereusement proche de la fenêtre fermée. Ils ne devaient pas s'échapper.

Shino fonça sur celui qui arrivait face à lui. Le mouvement inattendu surprit le garde. Optant pour un affrontement direct, il tira le katana accroché à son dos. Shino prit le kunai toujours entre ses dents. Le garde porta un coup vertical à Shino qui l'évita aisément d'un pas de côté. L'homme réalisa son erreur en voyant le chien qui avait bondit, voulant attaquer le shinobi par derrière mais tomba sur son maître. La gueule de la bête se referma en plein dans le visage du garde qui hurla de douleur et tenta de faire lâcher prise au chien.

Shino relança sa course droit sur le garde ayant réveillé la gamine et qui commençait tout juste à débloquer la fenêtre. La jeune fille cria un avertissement au garde en voyant Shino s'avancer à toute vitesse en leur direction. L'homme se retourna en envoyant des shirukens au ninja. N'ayant pas anticipé l'attaque, Shino dut se servir de son bras gauche comme bouclier, les lames pénétrants profondément dans sa chaire. Une douleur sourde monta dans son avant bras. Automatiquement, un insecte à l'intérieur de son bras mordit la chaire, envoyant un poison anesthésiant dans les nerfs proches des blessures, réduisant au minimum la douleur. Shino lança son kunai droit sur le visage de la jeune fille qui écartilla les yeux. En bon garde, le 

ninja fit exactement ce à quoi Shino s'attendait; il poussa la jeune fille hors de la portée du kunai, s'éloigna de ce fait de celle qu'il devait protéger, laissant plus de liberté d'action à Shino qui devait lui aussi garder la gamine en vie –mais cela les gardes ne le savaient pas-. Il prit sa deuxième faux en main, parant de justesse un coup de katana du garde. À quelques centimètres à peine du visage du shinobi, le garde lança un kunai que Shino dévia d'un mouvement circulaire de sa faux. Il envoya un coup de coude dans le visage de son adversaire, suivit d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant plier en deux. Profitant de l'ouverture, Shino planta un coup de faux dans la colonne vertébrale de son adversaire en même temps que celui-ci lui plantait un kunai juste au dessus de la hanche. Pas mortel, mais très douloureux. Shino eu un hoquet de souffrance alors que l'homme s'effondrait, la faux enfoncée dans son dos lui ayant probablement paralysé tout le bas du corps. De nouveau un insecte endormi les nerfs proches de la blessure, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer toute la douleur, seulement la diminuer légèrement, la rendant supportable.

Faisant abstraction à la douleur, Shino calcula la vitesse de déplacement des trois ninjas restants et la distance entre lui et sa cible. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attraper la gamine et de quitter la pièce en sautant par la fenêtre avant que le chien ne l'intercepte. La jeune fille était trop terrorisée pour bouger, agenouillée au sol, elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Shino sentait le sang de ses victimes qui coulait encore le long de son visage et qui se mélangeait avec le sien sur ses mains, les rendant glissantes. Il fléchit les genoux, rapprochant de nouveau son centre de gravité du sol, le mouvement envoyant un éclair de douleur ébranler ses nerfs près de sa blessure au dessus de la hanche, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier.

Il était en travers du chemin des trois gardes pour rejoindre la gamine et ceux-ci arrivait en courant. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il attrapa son dernier kunai et le lança vers le ventre du garde le plus proche. Le coup n'était pas mortel mais douloureux et difficile à éviter. Comme espéré, il tenta de l'éviter mais le reçu dans les côtes. Tout en surveillant les deux autres gardes qui approchaient, Shino posa le pied sur le crâne de l'homme qui l'avait blessé. D'un mouvement sec, il lui brisa la nuque, mettant fin aux gémissements de douleurs de ce dernier. Le chien qui était sur sa droite sauta sur Shino. Il tenta de l'éviter en se jetant en arrière, mais sa blessure ralentit le mouvement, permettant au chien de mordre fermement l'épaule du jeune homme. Profitant de l'occasion, les deux gardes voulurent s'approcher pour l'achever. En voyant qu'ils avaient baissé leur garde, Shino envoya une vague de chakra à travers son corps. Un nuage d'insectes s'extirpa de son corps, attaquant les deux hommes. Prient par surprise, les deux hommes moururent avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Shino planta sa faux dans la nuque de la bête, qui se raidit avant de relâcher sa prise et de tomber mollement sur le sol. Les insectes retournairent à leur maître, sans oublier de tuer au passage celui qui avait reçu le kunai dans les côtes.

Sans perdre de temps à observer la scène du carnage, Shino se redressa et marcha calmement jusqu'à la gamine, récupérant sa faux planté dans le dos d'un des gardes. La jeune fille pleurait, le corps tremblant et tentait de s'éloigner de l'assassin à reculons. Tout simplement incapable de crier ou de se défendre, elle ferma les yeux alors que le jeune homme arriva à deux pas d'elle. Kaoru –c'était le nom de la cible- leva les bras pour se protéger. Shino s'accroupit agrippa fermement l'adolescente par les cheveux, pressant l'artère de son cou, empêchant le sang oxygéné de rejoindre le cerveau. La jeune fille se débattu faiblement, mais Shino ne bougea pas. Bientôt, Kaoru s'effondra, évanouie.



Shino la passa par-dessus son épaule et se redressa. Il sentit le sang couler un peu plus de sa plaie qui s'engourdissait de plus en plus suite à l'anesthésie. D'un bon coup de coude, il ouvrit les volets de la fenêtre, bien assez grande pour qu'ils passent tout les deux. Avec le même calme, il vérifia que personne n'avait été alerté à l'extérieur. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne voir ce qui avait causé se vacarme. Ne voyant aucun garde proche, il sauta de la fenêtre, atterrissant fluidement sur ses pieds. S'accroupissant pour être plus discret, Shino s'avança lentement dans les jardins avec son fardeau, se dissimulant le plus possible dans l'ombre. Il avança ainsi assez rapidement sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'un garde n'apparaisse soudainement dans son champ de vision. S'aplatissant au sol, il attendu qu'il ait disparut avant de reprendre sa dure avancée. Il retraversa les jardins dans le sens inverse de son arrivée sans aller trop vite pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il arrivait à la lisière du jardin quand les premiers cris s'élevèrent de la maison.

..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

….

Shino tira péniblement sur un bout de tissu des vêtements de la gamine, essayant de l'empêcher de glisser de sur son épaule. Ses vêtements humides de sang lui collaient à la peau. La main qu'il utilisait pour tenter d'arrêter un minimum l'hémorragie de ses côtes était engluée de sang et le liquide vitale dégoulinant aussi des blessures de son autre bras, l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne prise. Il avait retiré le kunai planté dans ses côtes et le sang semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Le ninja marchait dans les bois depuis bientôt deux heures, après s'être assuré d'avoir récupéré ses affaires cachées. Il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre le village et sa cible avant de se stopper pour examiner ses plaies.

Après une quarantaine de kilomètres, il jugea la distance suffisante. Le soleil avait monté haut dans le ciel et aucun signe de poursuite ne se faisait entendre. Il déposa plus ou moins délicatement sa cible au sol puis sortit une corde de son sac pour lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles, de manière à ce que même un ninja expérimenté ne puisse s'en défaire. Il alla ensuite s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre et prit les bandages dans son sac. Il retira son chandail pour observer la blessure au-dessus de sa hanche. La lame s'était enfoncée beaucoup plus profondément que celles qui avaient atteint son bras. L'effet anesthésiant de ses insectes s'était arrêter depuis plus d'une heure mais l'engourdissement était maintenant tel qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras et chaque mouvement secouait toutes ses côtes de douleur. Heureusement, la coupure était nette. /_Mais oui, heureusement qu'un garde voulant me tuer m'a enfoncé un Kunai dans les côtes./_

Il désinfecta ses blessures et improvisa un pansement pour ses côtes, il passa tout le bandage autour de son bras. Après quelques minutes à faire des mouvements douloureux pour ajuster le tout, il remit le haut de sa tenue d'ANBU ainsi que son masque. Le sang ne coulait plus et les bandages tiendraient jusqu'à Konoha. Si la gamine n'était pas forte physiquement, elle resterait endormie encore un jour ou deux; sinon elle serait réveillée dans les prochaines heures. Il avala une pilule de l'armée et reprit son fardeau sur ses épaules. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il serait au village de la feuille dans une semaine. Shino sauta dans les arbres et reprit sa route.

…



…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

….

-Si l'on se sépare et que je rejoins tout de suite Sasori et Deidara alors que tu passes par le Sud et nous attend au village, on sauvera du temps et tu pourras commencer à chercher l'informateur sans attendre. Je te rejoindrai avec eux en moins d'une semaine et tu pourras même passer par Makiyo pour parler avec Tonko.

Kisame afficha un grand sourire après l'exposition de son plan. Son compagnon était de moins en moins supportable depuis qu'ils avaient appris que leur informateur principal sur Konoha et sur Orochimaru s'était fait tuer ainsi avec tous ceux qui allaient avec. Ils avaient retrouvé la base de leur homme totalement détruite et aucune trace pour leur indiquer la direction des assassins. La découverte avait contrarié l'homme qui gardait un œil particulier sur quelque chose dans son village natal –don Kisame n'avait pas réussit à apprendre la source exacte- ainsi que sur son petit frère. Itachi semblait encore plus asociale qu'à l'habitude.

L'intéressé hocha simplement la tête et les deux hommes partirent aussitôt.

..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

….

_La balance émit un grincement ressemblant à un soupir._

_Tout se mettait lentement en place._

**À suivre…**

.

Mot de l'auteure;

Oufff... il était long ce chapitre. Au moins maintenant Itachi est rentré en scène, le plaisir commence au prochain chapitre (enfin, pour moi). Merci de continuer à me lire et je m'excuse de ce pénible délais, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la suite d'une fic.

En fait j'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre la partie où l'on voit le point de vue de Ryûsuke. C'était un changement brusque qui retournait dans le temps alors je n'étais pas sûre que sa colle bien avec le reste, mais au final, j'ai décidé que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé!



Pardon aussi si vous trouvez des fautes stupides –encore- et/ou des fautes de frappes (ce qui ne devrait pas arriver). Alors, fidèles lecteurs (ou gens perdus sur le net XD), j'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre avant Noël (…)

Les reviews/commentaires ou améliorations conseillées son toujours les bienvenues.

Bye

Kawa xxxcaféééééxxx


	4. Chp 3: Perdu

Mot d'auteur : Disclamer et blablabla, tout le monde s'en fout vous voulez juste lire, je le sais.

Alors bonne lecture.

**La Balance chp3**

Shino secoua vigoureusement sa tête.

Les contours des arbres commençaient à devenir flous.

Son bras gauche pendait inutilement contre lui. Les blessures qui le couvraient avaient séchées, mais chaque fois qu'il sentait une croute commencer à se former sur la plaie, un mouvement trop vif la déchirait de nouveau et le sang se remettait à couler. Shino avait, une fois à bonne distance de la ville, bifurqué pour retourner chercher son matériel et son uniforme d'ANBU qu'il avait aussitôt enfilé. Le fait d'enlever son uniforme lors d'une mission était inadmissible pour presque la totalité des shinobis; l'uniforme démontrait l'honneur et protégeait les citoyens, car que serait une guerre si l'on ne pouvait identifier clairement l'ennemi? C'était une loi non écrite parmi les villages cachés que seuls quelques rares agents de l'ombre avaient l'ordre de bafouer. Shino était cet agent de Konoha; celui dont l'honneur et les valeurs s'effaçaient face aux besoins du village.

Il marchait maintenant depuis bientôt trois journées entières, le cap sur l'est. Il se tournerait vers le sud le lendemain pour rejoindre Konoha, un cheminement d'une durée variable de 4 jours.

Ils se trouvaient dans une partie profonde d'une vieille forêt où, bien que la distance entre les arbres soit respectable, le feuillage épais ne permettait pas à une très grande quantité de lumière de passer. Les plantes au ras du sol fouettaient ses jambes.

Shino n'était pas en bon état. Chaque pas était plus lourd que le précédant, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de terre vaseuse qui tirait sur ses pieds. Sa charge semblait s'appesantir avec le défilement des secondes et ses sens, abusés par le froid, la perte de sang et l'effort physique, s'émoussaient dramatiquement. Il devait s'arrêter. Même les insectes enfouis en lui tentaient de forcer leurs pensées dans les siennes pour le stopper. L'ANBU força l'allure.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Kaoru sentit ses doigts toucher quelque chose de froid. Le genre de froid qui émane habituellement des peaux glacés par la nuit et la pluie. Un frisson la parcourue. C'était bien de la peau qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Elle prit durement connaissance de la douleur que son corps habitué aux coussins de velours et aux palanquins de demoiselles éprouvait. Son menton cognait répétitivement contre une surface dure, et une barre métallique s'enfonçait dans son ventre à chaque secousse. Elle commença à prendre conscience de ses bras parcourus de fourmillements et de ses muscles raides d'avoir étés trop longtemps tendus.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux en se rappelant le massacre de la veille. Elle avait été enlevée. Son système nerveux revenait à la vie, envoyant toutes sortes d'informations incohérentes à son cerveau. Kaoru s'agrippa au tissu mouillé qui se trouvait sous ses mains. Du tissu? La panique la gagna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait présentement sur l'épaule de l'assassin qui avait réduit sa garde à une masse sanguinolente la nuit précédente. Un haut de cœur l'a pris. Il lui sembla soudainement que le simple fait d'être en contacte physique avec cet être la souillait. Elle tira sur l'uniforme de l'homme dans une misérable tentative pour se redresser et créer une distance entre leurs deux chairs, qui échoua pathétiquement. L'assassin se stoppa en la sentant remuer sur son dos. Deux mains aux longs doigts agiles entourèrent sa taille pour la soulever. La fille de marchant se débattis vainement pour s'échapper de son emprise. L'homme la repoussa brutalement, forçant la rencontre douloureuse de son dos avec le tronc d'un arbre. La main gauche de son agresseur saisit le collet de sa robe de nuit et pressa la lame de son sabre contre sa gorge nue. Kaoru stoppa instantanément tous mouvements, osant à peine respirer.

Elle n'avait pas été élevée pour vivre cela. La peur la faisait suffoquer et son esprit divaguait pour trouver des coupables.

Ceux qui n'ont jamais vécu autre part que dans un nid de satin sont bien mal armés contre les frayeurs du quotidien.

Ses membres tremblaient et elle eu uriné, si tant qu'elle eu bu quelque liquide. Son père avait payé des gardes et ils n'étaient même pas capables de la protéger contre un seul homme? Comment son père avait-il pu faire confiance à de tels incompétents? Elle maudit silencieusement tous les hommes de la terre, son père le premier pour la mort de sa mère et la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Pourquoi l'envoyer chez son oncle, Mr. Tonko? Elle se mit à prier très fort pour se réveiller à des kilomètres de là, dans son grand lit et au chaud.

Le froid d'une lame contre sa gorge la ramena au moment présent. Un masque de loup entièrement noir parcourut de lignes rouges se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Ton nom?

La voix était calme mais ferme. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la question, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de douceur. Une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda s'il la considérait comme une semblable. Elle n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il aurait pu la tuer aussi facilement que la protéger et en son sens, c'était encore plus terrifiant que s'il l'avait menacé. Non, cet être ne pouvait avoir aucun semblable en ce monde. Il était une race à part.

-Ka… Kaoru Matsui.

-Ne fait rien d'inutile et tes jambes resteront intactes.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête. Elle tenait à ses jambes. L'assassin relâcha sa prise et la poussa vers l'avant pour qu'elle se mette en mouvement. Cependant ayant toujours les poignets liés, elle perdu l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, s'écorchant bras et jambes. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme la releva qu'elle put l'observer réellement. Levant les yeux vers son enleveur, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas bien plus grand qu'elle et bien que les muscles soient durement négligeables tant ils étaient biens découpés, ils n'étaient pas à moitié aussi imposant que la jeune fille s'était crue en droit d'imaginer après la démonstration de la nuit précédente. Suite à une poussée légère, elle se mit en marche. La simplicité de la situation lui paraissait ridiculement irréelle. Pourtant, en s'imaginant enlevée, elle voyait quelque chose de plus… romanesque? Elle arrivait presque à penser qu'elle pourrait distancer l'homme élancé derrière elle. Un nouveau coup d'œil.

Son regard tomba sur une énorme tache de sang recouvrant l'uniforme de l'assassin, entourée de deux bras marqués de cicatrices. Elle eu l'impression que les yeux cachés par le masque de loup voyaient tout.

Un frisson de terreur remonta dans son dos en repensant au regard vide de sentiments qu'elle avait croisé la veille, alors que le sang d'autres hommes dégoulinait de son front. Il était plus qu'un tueur; il était né pour tuer, sans regrets et sans distinction.

Kaoru obéirait sagement aux ordres.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Shino garda un œil sur la jeune fille devant lui alors qu'il tâtait la blessure au-dessus de sa hanche. La gamine l'avait accrochée en se débattant et il l'avait senti se remettre à saigner. Il pouvait presque percevoir les cernes sous ses yeux se former. Chaque goute de sang qui tombait semblait faire un éco dans ses oreilles alors que le son lui était inaudible. Il était dans un état de grande faiblesse et risquait de s'effondrer à ce rythme, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait le plus. Non, ce qui lui faisait horreur, c'était la possibilité d'une crise de manque. Il n'avait pas consommé d'amphétamines depuis plusieurs jours et il sentait ses muscles se plaindre de l'absence de la drogue. Il ne disposait pas non plus d'une dose de morphine en cas de crise de tremblements ou de crise de panique. De plus, rien ne l'assurait qu'aucun garde n'était à sa poursuite. Il avait bien entendu effacé les traces et laissé de faux indices, mais il était pressé et n'avait pas pu fait plus que le minimum acceptable dans un tel cas, ce qui signifiait qu'un bon pisteur pourrait démasquer la supercherie.

Le ninja contempla ses options. Celle ayant le plus de chances de réussite demandait qu'il s'arrête pour deux à trois heures pour pratiquer des soins à l'aide de son chakra sur la blessure au côtes que lui avait causé le kunai d'un des gardes et qu'il mange et dorme un minimum. Cependant ce plan impliquait plusieurs points négatifs non négligeables. D'abord, il lui faudrait casser les deux jambes de Kaoru pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuit, les liens n'offraient pas une assurance suffisante s'il décidait de s'endormir, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait la transporter pour tout le reste du trajet. Ensuite, la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour ressoude la blessure, car il n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière, correspondrait à près de la moitié de son chakra de combat.

Dans le clan Aburame, l'utilisation du chakra était répartie différemment des ninjas habituels. Pour qu'ils puissent abriter des insectes en permanence dans leurs corps, ils devaient nourrir leurs compagnons avec à peu près la moitié de leur chakra total. Shino était né avec une quantité de chakra exceptionnelle pour un Aburame; il n'y avait pas eu de ninja ayant une capacité semblable à la sienne dans leur clan depuis excessivement longtemps, si bien que certains affirmaient qu'il égalait leur fondateur. Cependant, après une dizaine d'années, alors que les aînés n'observaient aucun des progrès tant espérés, la rumeur s'était vite évanouie pour ne laisser au jeune prodige du clan Aburame que des regards lourds de reproches. On avait espéré qu'un géni permettrait au clan réduit des Aburame de retrouver son ampleur jadis respectée. À ce jour, le clan ne comptait plus dans ses rangs de ninjas que trois shinobis et quatre anciens. Le poids de la déception que Shino subissait ne s'en trouvait qu'alourdit. Ce dont spécial lui avait toute fois permit de prendre avec lui plusieurs espèces d'insectes, allant du bourdon à l'araignée en passant par le scarabée. C'était normalement une chose impossible puisque plusieurs insectes étaient naturellement ennemis, l'un se trouvant le prédateur de l'autre. Shino, grâce à son chakra unique, arrivait à créer un équilibre, un milieu neutre en son être pour faire cohabiter les races. Mais cette singularité avait son coût; lui qui avait une quantité de chakra record devait en dépenser 70% simplement pour la survie de ses compagnons. Ce qui lui laissait une quantité équivalente à celle d'un ninja moyen faible. Il compensait généralement se désavantage par l'utilisation de techniques plus sophistiqués mais moins coûteuses.

Ainsi, s'il choisissait de se guérir, il n'aurait plus assez de chakra pour effectuer une technique puissante pour se défendre et devrait ainsi reposer essentiellement sur son taijutsu et ses insectes. Il serait donc fortement désavantagé face à une grande escouade ou un ninja reposant particulièrement sur une technique de combat à distance moyenne.

Ce n'était pas une bonne solution, mais c'était la moins pire. Il n'avait plus le choix, ses doigt s'engourdissaient et il commençait à perdre toute sensation dans ses jambes.

Il pleuvait intensément et son champ de vision était réduit de moitié. C'était probablement le meilleur moment pour s'arrêter. D'un bond aisé, il atterrit juste en face de son otage ce qui la stoppa net. Elle devint livide d'un seul coup, la teinte de sa peau rejoignant presque celle fantomatique de l'assassin.

-On s'arrête ici.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir contre un arbre et la jeune fille obéit sans un mot. Il mit un genou au sol à un mètre et demi d'elle, une distance suffisante pour qu'il puisse réagir si elle tentait de l'agresser et en position pour agir rapidement si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Shino ouvrit une de ses poches et en sortit du pain et de la viande séchée emballés dans deux sacs. Il en tendit un à la jeune fille sans même la regarder. Elle le prit après un moment d'hésitation. De son côté, il retira le haut de son uniforme puis commença à défaire le bandage qui entourait son abdomen. Le sang s'écoulant de l'estafilade avait complètement imbibé le bandage, le rendant inutilisable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente. Elle avait apparemment écarté tout doute et dévorait la maigre portion de nourriture qu'il lui avait accordée. Les mains au-dessus de sa blessure, il se concentra pour que le chakra agisse sur les molécules et ressoude les tissus poreux ensembles. Ombre montait discrètement la garde sur son épaule, prête à avertir son maitre au cas où un imprévu surviendrait.

Le processus était fastidieux. Il propageait son chakra dans les muscles pour visualiser les tissus touchés. Il devait transformer l'énergie pure qu'était son chakra en matière et la lier précisément aux composantes de son corps, reformer les muscles, recoudre les tissus et détruire ce qui avait mal guérit. L'anatomie, il la connaissait, mais plus à savoir comment l'endommager plutôt que la réparer. Absorbé dans sa tâche, il tentait de repousser la pluie qui cherchait à s'infiltrer dans sa blessure tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de réparer les tissus avec un minimum d'énergie. Il devait faire attention à ne pas souder les mauvais filaments ensembles.

Deux crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son épaule. Son cerveau prit une fraction de seconde à comprendre d'où venait la douleur et quelles en étaient les implications. Il transféra tout le poids de son corps vers l'arrière, ce qui le fit tomber avec une étrange impression de ralentit, tandis qu'une lame frôla sa gorge, fendant presque doucement la peau.

Son cerveau, encore déphasé par la concentration qu'exigeait par l'opération interrompue, essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver lorsque ses réflexes et son entrainement prirent en charge les manœuvres de son corps. Ses mains passèrent par-dessus sa tête, l'une s'enfonçant dans la bouette pour renvoyer ses jambes par-dessus lui en un _back handspring*_ alors que l'autre attrapait trois shiruken pour les lancer dans la direction d'où était venu le kunai. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il fléchit ses genoux pour se propulser d'un bon face à sa cible figée d'incompréhension. Il l'agrippa comme une poupée de chiffon pour disparaître sous le couvert des arbres, une main plaqué contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Shino procédait à l'analyse rapide d'information qu'il possédait. L'ennemi était seul ou en duo avec un membre embusqué. Il provenait nécessairement du village et visait donc à récupérer la jeune fille. Il n'avait que quelques secondes avant de se faire repérer.

Il exécuta une suite rapide de signes et enfonça sa main droite entre les omoplates de Kaoru. Les muscles de la jeune fille se contractèrent dans cette position, l'immobilisant pour le moment. Shino la posa au sol avant de sauter dans les airs et d'atterrir sur une large branche.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. /_Un des effets non-recherché de la consommation d'amphétamines_/. Le kunai était venu du sud… ou était-ce du nord. Il n'arrivait pas fixer sa vue sur ce qui l'entourait. Son bras pendait toujours aussi inutilement à ses côtés. Il était pitoyable. La mission était facile. Normalement il serait déjà en vue de Konoha. Cependant… avait-il vraiment envie d'y retourner?

Sur sa gauche. Sans même penser, il étira violemment son katana. Un bruit désagréable se fit entendre suivit de l'éclaboussement de liquide chaud sur son bras et son uniforme, réchauffant délicieusement sa peau. Il tourna la tête, son être entier vide d'émotion devant le spectacle du visage de son ennemi encastré sur sa lame. Il retira l'arme et l'essuya sur sa cuisse avant de la ranger. L'homme n'était qu'un éclaireur.

Shino retourna au niveau du sol. Il retira une seringue toute prête et s'injecta le liquide dans une veine apparente sans plus de cérémonie. Au bout de quelques secondes il rejeta sa tête vers le ciel. La faim qui avait commencé à le harceler disparût de même que son envie de dormir, suivit par sa migraine et il lui sembla que sa vue s'ajustait en même temps que son esprit.

Le shinobi savait mieux que de se fier à ses sensations. Son corps était exténué et lorsque la drogue commencerait à s'estomper –chose sur laquelle ses insectes travaillaient déjà- il serait mourant, sinon comatique. L'ANBU approcha la gamine effondrée et s'accroupit devant elle.

S'il restait assit une demi-heure de plus avant de repartir, il serait probablement physiquement capable de continuer sans arrêt jusqu'à Konoha, ce qui lui prendrait trois à quatre jours. Sa vue s'embrouillait légèrement et ses blessures le faisaient toujours souffrir, mais il était habitué à endurer la douleur, il n'y aurait donc théoriquement pas de problèmes. Il avala une pilule de l'armée.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Il cheminait depuis plus d'une journée. Shino avait rapidement compris que la blessure qu'il avait reçut au-dessus de la hanche que son opération précédente n'avait pas permit de guérir était beaucoup plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Si l'arme qui l'avait blessée était enduite d'une substance quelconque, l'ANBU risquait très probablement de faire une infection à l'intérieur de sa blessure et il n'avait pas assez de connaissances médicales pour s'opérer lui-même dans un tel cas. Le chakra ne pourrait rien pour lui non plus.

Il n'avait pas dormis depuis près de trois jours maintenant et son corps dépensait une bonne quantité d'énergie supplémentaire à guérir les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées. De plus, leur progression était beaucoup plus lente que ce qu'il avait évalué. Cependant, selon son analyse, il arriverait à Konoha avant d'être réellement mourant, à condition que sa blessure ne s'infecte pas. En cas contraire, il lui faudrait trouver un endroit sûr pour se reposer au moins une journée, ou bien trouver une équipe médicale de Konoha. La dernière solution étant la moins probable, il devrait se débrouiller avec la première. Ses insectes aussi ressentaient les effets de la fatigue du corps du shinobi et restaient silencieux.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Il avalait sans envie un morceau de nourriture lorsqu'il sentit les insectes à l'intérieur de lui se s'agiter. Il eut l'impression que le silence avait couvert les torrents de la pluie, un silence percé seulement par le cri déchirant de tout ce qui vivait proche de lui.

Les poils de ses bras se dressaient et un instinct animal lui hurla de décamper à la seconde près.

Quelque chose arrivait par l'Ouest, fonçant à toute allure sur eux, quelque chose qui déployait un chakra brutal et sanguinaire, glaçant le sang des arbres eux-mêmes.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser.

Il agrippa brutalement le bras de la jeune fille et la souleva dans les airs. Elle n'avait pas encore touché ses épaules qu'il s'était élancé dans les airs d'un bond qui contracta tout les muscles de son corps. Son pied touchait à peine la branche qu'il s'élançait vers la suivante.

Chaque fois qu'il s'élançait, ses muscles s'étiraient, tirant sur les blessures ce qui les aggravait un peu plus. Il avait l'impression angoissante de ne pas aller assez vite, peu importe à quel point il mettait de force dans ses élans. Le torrent le ralentissait et il pouvait presque sentir le chakra de son ennemi lui percer le dos. Ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus fort et il n'aurait su dire si s'était de la faute de l'absence de drogue ou celle de la fébrilité. Les bras de Kaoru s'agrippaient de toutes leurs faibles forces à lui, ses déplacements si rapides qu'aucun simple Jounin n'aurait pu le suivre à ce moment.

Ses yeux s'efforçaient de combattre la fatigue et la pluie tapante qui déformaient sa vue. Plusieurs fois, ses pieds glissairent légèrement sur une branche, manquant de les précipiter tout deux dans une chute qui serait sans aucun doute fatale pour la jeune fille.

Ce qui les poursuivait s'approchait, gagnant du terrain sur l'assassin qui redoubla d'effort, sans succès. C'était un cauchemar où l'on sait d'avance que peu importe ce que l'on fera, on sera inévitablement attrapé à la fin.

La pluie battait, frappant douloureusement ses yeux péniblement ouverts. La forêt était sombre et ses muscles brûlaient de faire ses efforts si radicalement. Il ne savait pas vers où il se dirigeait, simplement qu'il se déplaçait avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Shino devait trouver une solution et rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que la cible se fasse prendre. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il stoppa brusquement sa course et atterrit au sol. Il sortit rapidement un rouleau d'une de ses poches et le déroula d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Le temps pressait, la chose serait sur lui dans moins d'une minute. Il exécuta une suite se mouvements puis croqua son pouce et appuya au centre du cercle formé par des inscriptions de chakra. Dans un nuage de fumé, une tarentule de la taille d'un cheval apparut; maitresse Luna. Il lança une Kaoru complètement désorientée sur l'arachnide de même qu'une vague de chakra d'explications. La bête à huit pattes disparut au travers des bois en direction de Konoha plus vite qu'aucun ninja n'eu pu le faire.

En la voyant disparaitre, Shino sentit son estomac s'alourdir. Lorsque les ténèbres et la violente averse eurent complètement dérobé son invocation de son regard, il eut l'impression d'avoir lui-même déclaré sa sentence de mort. Il réalisa soudainement que, pour la première fois depuis des années, sa solitude lui pesait. Car, il le savait, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Aujourd'hui, il faisait pour Konoha ce que jamais le village ou l'un de ses habitants n'avait et ne ferait pour lui : il se tiendrait debout et le défendrait.

Pourtant il ne portait aucun amour pour le village en son cœur. Il était vide de sentiments et d'émotions. Il était fidèle à Konoha car si un jour il se réveillait et le village caché n'était plus, alors il ne resterait en Shino que se néant total. Il n'avait pas de rêve, pas d'aspiration. Il ne lui restait que son devoir et il n'échouerait pas dans cet unique objectif restant.

Shino dégaina son katana et se dissimula derrière un arbre gigantesque. Le souffle nerveux, il pressa douloureusement une de ses mains contre sa blessure abdominale. Le liquide poisseux qui s'échappait de l'estafilade commençait à dégager une odeur nauséabonde, comme celle si familière de sanie.

Le sang traversait la barrière de sa main, gluant ses doigts, s'imbibant au tissu déjà moite de sueur de ses gants et coulant le long de son membre pour finir par se heurter goutte à goutte au sol. L'assassin leva son katana haut devant lui, prêt à frapper à la moindre alerte.

Les secondes passèrent, son corps parfaitement immobile semblait presque incrusté dans l'arbre. L'air se refroidissait lentement, modifiant bientôt les gouttes de pluies en poudre blanche, recouvrant le sol glacé de neige.

Chaque seconde semblait prendre des heures à passer alors que ses doigts se brûlaient contre le métal glacial, ses vêtements autrefois détrempés se raidissaient comme une plaque de fer. Ses mains étaient désormais blanches et commençaient à plisser sous la rigueur de la température, déchirant la peau en petits plis. L'hiver s'appropriait la nature si rapidement et subitement que le tout semblait totalement irréel. Mais la douleur qui assombrissait sa vue et les tremblements qui le parcourraient malgré son entraînement prouvaient que la situation était bel et bien réelle. L'assassin dépensait une bonne partie de sa concentration à se maintenir debout, les yeux ouverts, et la petite partie restante de son chakra pour ne pas mourir frigorifié.

Normalement, rien ne se serait passé ainsi. Avec ses capacités, Shino aurait aisément été en mesure de tuer les gardiens de Kaorue sans essuyer la moindre blessure. Normalement, son corps ne serait pas rongé par la faim et la fatigue, n'y même tenaillé par la soif de drogue. Il avait augmenté les doses quotidiennes récemment, dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître les cauchemars. Il ne mangeait plus rien d'autre que des pilules de l'armée, un concentré extrême de vitamines et minéraux essentiels. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour les rouvrir plus cernés et épuisés qu'avant.

Un bref instant il se questionna. Mais qu'était-il donc devenu?

Il était une loque humaine à la recherche de sa propre perte. Simplement, son devoir envers Konoha ne lui permettait pas de se tuer directement ou d'échouer volontairement une mission. Alors il ne vivait plus que pour tuer, en attendant de mourir lui-même.

Inconsciemment, il ne faisait rien pour éviter une attaque qui ne serait pas fatale, espérant l'avoir mal jugé pour accueillir sa fin.

Les choses étaient tellement différentes du temps où il pouvait sourire insouciamment à Kiba et Hinata.

/_Kiba._/

Kiba et Naruto étaient comme des lumières, apportant de l'espoir à ceux qui les entouraient.

Mais Shino s'était si profondément perdu dans les ténèbres que les lumières lui brulaient les yeux.

Sa blessure continuait de saigner mais le flot semblait s'être diminué. Le chakra dont se dégageait une sombre sensation n'était plus loin. Les muscles tendus de Shino se mirent à trembler et sans rien ressentir lui-même, l'assassin comprit que c'était de terreur. Il était détaché, subissant sans éprouver la douleur et l'angoisse. Il était l'observateur indifférent de sa propre défaillance.

À chaque mètre que son adversaire parcourrait, le vent semblait plus glacial. Ses pieds enfoncés profondément dans la boue gelée étaient amputés de tout mouvement.

Et soudainement, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait découvert, le chakra meurtrier s'évanouit. Les insectes se mirent à grouiller comme jamais auparavant en lui, cherchant à persuader leur maître de les laisser le protéger. Shino ne pouvait plus établir à quel endroit ce trouvait l'ennemi; il était dans le noir total. Puisant dans ses forces, il se concentra pour faire disparaitre toute trace de son propre chakra. Puisqu'il était incapable de bouger, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose, mais le laisser comme tel était l'équivalant d'installer une flèche lumineuse de cinq mètre pour indiquer sa position. La poigne qu'il avait sur son arme se resserra douloureusement alors qu'il s'efforçait de retenir tout son chakra.

La fatigue l'accablait, faiblissant ses jambes à un tel point que même l'adrénaline que lui fournissait naturellement son corps ne lui procurait pas assez d'énergie pour se redresser. Sa position de défense s'écroulait lentement avec ses muscles faiblissant. L'autre ne devait pas être loin, mais le corps pourtant si vif de l'Aburame était amorphe d'épuisement. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déplacer sans savoir la position de son adversaire, mais rester en place c'était lui laisser l'avantage de l'attaque. Mais au final cela ne changeait rien; il était déjà mort.

Il ressentit tout d'abord la douleur dans son ventre. Comme s'y la terreur s'était transformé en un mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, un mal insidieux qui plombait l'air d'épouvante. Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de l'assassin, l'élancement se propageant sournoisement jusqu'à son cœur, le coinçant entre des serres invisibles.

Les muscles de ses jambes furent incapables de prolonger leurs efforts plus longtemps et Shino commença à glisser au sol. La panique le harpa finalement et il tenta désespérément de se retenir avec l'arbre, mais sa main couverte de sang glissait sur l'écorce rude qui déchira son uniforme éreinté et entailla sa peau au passage.

À genoux au sol, il s'efforça de se placer dans une posture où il pourrait se défendre. Tout ce qu'il apercevait lui semblait tordu, déformé. Ses muscles douloureux et gelés étaient parcourus de trouble-sauts, rendant sa position instable même au sol.

Personne n'attendait son retour et personne ne pleurerait sa disparition. Pour le village de la feuille et ses habitants, il était un fantôme errant dans les rues. Un chunin médiocre pour ceux qui le connaissait, ni aimé ni détesté par personne; une statue vide de sens dans le paysage du quotidien. Et pour la gondaime, il était une arme presque parfaite, ne cherchant que la victoire ou la mort.

Au final, il mourrait pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne et pour des êtres qui l'écartaient depuis son enfance. Il réalisa que la mort, qu'il avait appelé à lui d'une façon presque passivement amoureuse, l'effrayait plus que tout au monde. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il s'agrippait soudainement à cette réalisation avec une ardeur désespérée.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il sentait chaque battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Seul, à genoux dans de la boue glacée, perdu dans une forêt ténébreuse où aucun être ne viendrait jamais le retrouver. Son cadavre frissonnant serait oublié car bien peu se souvenaient encore qu'il vivait hier. L'idée de mourir lui apparaissait aussi insoutenable que celle de vivre.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas.

Son bras retenant le katana fut frappé violemment contre l'arbre, lui faisant lâcher prise sous la force de l'attaque. Il se retourna le plus vivement que lui permettait son corps meurtris vers son agresseur. Il ne trouva que deux tourbillons rouges.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il pouvait se voir, âgé de 13 ans, devenus chunin depuis peu, fier d'accomplir les missions spéciales qu'il recevait secrètement. Quel gamin naïf il faisait. Il avait des amis. Kiba et Hinata avec qui il s'entendait bien. Et aussi Naruto, toujours prêt à courir et crier à la moindre occasion. Kurena, son maître qui restait en présence réconfortante à ses côtés alors que les autres se lançaient des défis futiles. Il souriait. Shino pouvait voir qu'il était heureux. Pas de la façon expressive et extravagante de Kiba, mais heureux tout de même, à son image, silencieusement mais présent. Il étai bien entouré. Il n'était pas seul. _

_Shino voulut fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette époque perdue._

_Il était dans son uniforme, avançant discrètement dans les couloirs sombres d'une base ennemie. Le jeune shinobi se stoppa devant une énorme porte en fer, bloquée par un jutsu. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses rouleaux à la recherche d'un jutsu pour ouvrir la porte._

_Shino se replia sur lui-même, tentant désespérément de faire disparaitre la vision qui l'accablait. Il ne voulait pas revive ça. Ses yeux étaient horrifiés. Tout son corps tremblait. Il devait s'échapper. Fuir ses souvenirs insoutenables. Pourquoi était-il si seul? Où était Kiba lorsqu'il avait besoin de son aide?_

Kiba n'est pas ton ami. Tu es seul.

_Il se débattit de plus belle contre le piège invisible dont il était prisonnier. Pourquoi lui? Vivre cela une fois n'était pas suffisant? Pourquoi Tsunade ne lui serrait pas l'épaule en réconfort comme elle l'avait toujours fait? Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour lui._

_Il n'y aurait plus jamais rien ni personne._

Shino cessa de se débattre.

_Son regard sans vie regarda pour une deuxième fois pourquoi il en était arrivé là._

_Une larme coula de son œil et une seule pensée le traversa._

_/Je ne veux pas mourir./_

**À suivre…**

*Après quelques recherches, je n'ai trouvé aucun terme français correspondant.

Mot de l'auteure :

Alors voilà, après une très longue attente de votre part. J'ai cherché très longtemps un bêta lecteur, mais apparemment personne n'est intéressé. Je sais que malgré mes efforts, des erreurs parsèment encore mes textes, je qu'émende donc votre compréhension. Dites moi ce que vous en penser et merci de lire.

Kawa xxxcaféééééxxx


End file.
